It's gotta be you
by Cuticlecare
Summary: Beca Mitchell thinks Jesse Swanson is pathetic. How could a hot, good looking man with money, charm and a kind heart keep getting into one bad date after another? It's weird. She sees him bringing date after date to the restaurant she works for, all of them a disaster. Obviously this guy hasn't had a clue and it's about time she helped.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Beca Mitchell was late.

Not so much late. She was just not on time. Beca quickly waved at her two kids standing by the door in their pajamas while Sandy, her childminder, coaxed them to wave back at her. She couldn't really blame Sandy for her current predicament. Sandy was a good kid, always dependable and had been helping Beca looked after her two kids for over a year. It was Beca who got her shifts wrong. She suddenly realised she didn't book Sandy for tonight and had frantically called her in last minute. Luckily the high school senior was such a sweetheart and helped her out of a jam.

Now if only her rickety old car would co-operate.

Beca sent up a quick prayer her car wouldn't act up tonight. She needed to make up time if she didn't want her pay to be docked. Donald, the owner of the restaurant she worked for, was really nice and was always been understanding whenever she had to juggle her shifts. Beca knew not to push her luck. She really didn't want to lost this job. Sure, her day job was cool. She loved being a teaching assistant; the hours suited round her kids and she found the work rewarding. But the pay wasn't that great and in some months, it didn't quite make ends meet. This waitressing gig a few nights a week was helping and Beca felt better knowing she had some spare cash stowed away in case of emergencies.

She was already fifteen minutes late when Beca parked her car and raced towards the staff entrance. Dinner service had already started and the kitchen was in full swing. Beca had to weave through the heavy kitchen traffic, dodging two sous chefs having an argument and trying not to bump into the busboy. She headed straight to her locker to drop her things and get changed and before long, Beca was hurriedly looking for Chloe on the floor.

"Bec, there you are!" the red head trilled as soon as Beca walked up to her. Chloe was an old hand - she had been waitressing there for nearly two years and she had been a great help to Beca when she first started. Once she knew that Beca was new in town, the redhead took Beca under her wing and they had been fast friends ever since.

"Hey Red," the brunette garbled out a greeting. Her hands were busy putting up her hair into a ponytail and she had her order pencil clamped between the teeth. Once her ponytail was done, Beca removed the pencil from her mouth. "So what we've got?"

She stood, poised, listening intently as Chloe rattled off the specials and anything else Beca need to know. It was a Saturday night and they were expecting it to be busy.

"- Stacie is the only one tending the bar tonight. The new girl didn't turn up two days in a row so Donald might pull you to go behind the bar," Chloe continued. "Tell me when that happens so Amy and I can cover your section."

"Ok," Beca nodded, taking a quick look at the bar before facing Chloe again. "Sorry I was late just now. Thanks for covering for me."

"No biggie," the red head waved Beca's apology with a cheerful smile. "We're not that rammed yet. It wasn't too difficult. Plus -" she winked at Beca now. "Your handsome regular is at his usual table."

"He is?" Beca turned round and craned her neck to check out her section.

Yep, Chloe was right. Sitting In his usual seat was Jesse Swanson, perusing the menu which he must knew by heart by now. For the past few months Beca had been working there, Jesse Swanson had came in at least twice a month for dinner or sometimes just to have a drink. Apparently, he went to college with the owner, Donald, and they were good friends. Obviously he was trying to be supportive of his best mate in this cut throat restaurant business but the dark-haired man was in so often Beca knew his food and drink order by heart. His preferred seat was in her section - a red booth at the right hand side of the restaurant. Beca didn't really blame him for that. It was a good seat with a view of the entrance and the bar and fairly private.

"Who's he with?" Beca frowned, noting the empty glass on the table opposite Jesse. It could meant one thing.

"Some blonde." Chloe shrugged.

"Same as the last time?"

"Nope. A different one," Chloe replied. "Not sure I like this one either."

That was the other thing that stood out about Jesse Swanson. He always likes to bring his dates to the restaurant. It was not that the restaurant was unsuitable. In fact, as restaurants go, Donald's was probably one of the nicest places to go for a food was good, the ambience top notch and well, let's just say there had been several marriage proposals done at the restaurant. It was that romantic.

However, the loved up atmosphere didn't seem to have any positive effect on Jesse Swanson's endless stream of dates. Every one of them seemed to be either disastrous or bordering on hysterical comedy. In fact it was one of those dates that thrown him into Beca's path.

She just started - about two weeks into the job when in walked Jesse Swanson who promptly requested his usual seat. When she took his drinks order, he was polite and nice enough as customers go. Now, Beca never admitted it out loud but she did thought the dark-haired man was hot enough to warrant a second look.

It was his smile, you see.

His cheerful, genuine smile as he spoke to her and those warm brown puppy eyes, which reminded her of melting chocolate. He looked directly at her when placing his order - none of those dismissive glances rude people used when dealing with service staff. Beca appreciated that, especially since she was new at her job.

His date that day, however, was another matter.

It wasn't a very busy service so Beca was able to discreetly keep an eye on the odd couple. It was obvious it was the first time they were meeting up. He was smartly dressed, looking eager to please. The woman was hot, dolled up to the nines, but didn't look up from her phone. Not even once. Not even when she ordered the most expensive lobster dinner on the menu nor when she ordered a parade of one expensive cocktail after another.

At first, Beca dismissed it. Maybe the lady wasn't comfortable talking to strangers including wait staff but as the date progressed, Beca noticed she didn't look up to talk to Jesse either. It was clear that he was valiantly trying to keep up his end, trying to make conversation but it was as if the girl had a medical condition and her eyes were somehow glued to the screen. At one point, when Jesse was talking, she actually put up her hand to shush him while still frantically thumbing through her phone. The girl didn't even notice when Jesse excused himself to go to the Gents.

Beca found Jesse standing at the hallway just a few steps away from the Gents. Where he stood, he could see his table without being noticed and Beca could hardly contained her amusement as she watched Jesse Swanson, crouched by the wall, peering round the corner at his date.

"Everything ok here?"

Beca swore Jesse jumped two feet up in the air. She would have chuckled out loud but he was, after all, still a customer, so Beca Mitchell settled for a suppressed smile. Once Jesse landed on terra firm, she asked helpfully. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Eerr...no, I'm... We're fine," he stammered, glancing towards his table and then back to Beca.

"You sure?" Beca grinned. "Maybe the lady would like another cocktail?"

Both of their eyes swung back to his table. They both knew his date had a few, enough for her to be more than a little tipsy but darn it, she was still upright and busy munching on her dinner, eyes still glued to that stupid phone. One hand was busy spearing bits of lobster with her fork while the other was busy scrolling through her phone.

"Yes, okay," Jesse replied, his shoulders slumping a little. "If she wants another one."

It was not in her place to say anything. Unlike Chloe, Beca was not nosy. She didn't make it her business to poke into other people's affairs. But there was something in the resigned look on his face that made her opened her big, fat mouth.

"I think the lady had enough," Beca said firmly. Oh, she knew she did. Beca had been toting up the orders. "I'm sorry, sir. Bar rules. If we think someone had enough, we can refuse serving alcohol."

"Oh." Jesse said, looking slightly relieved. "Ok, appreciate that."

"Also, would you like me to split the bill, sir?"

"What?"

"Split the bill?" Beca repeated helpfully. "I can have your linguini vongole and glass of white in one while she can have her calamari starter, lobster and sirloin main, three sides and four cocktails in another? No hurry to settle the bill, of course. You can both stay as long as you like."

This time Jesse took a long look at Beca. She kept that helpful smile screwed on her face and Beca was sure she could hear the cogs turning in his head.

"You know, right, if you were to bring two bills -" he replied very carefully. "- we won't be staying long?"

Beca slowly smiled.

"It's been a quiet night," she shrugged. "We could use a floor show."

He laughed. Jesse Swanson laughed and shook his head.

"You can tell it's not going well, could you?" he asked, his brown eyes twinkling.

"First date?" Beca answered instead.

"Yep." Jesse glanced at his table again. His date was downing her fourth cocktail and would probably look around to order another. He frowned, seemingly at a loss and then turned to face Beca. His eyes darted down to her name badge. "Umm.. Beca? I wonder whether you can help me out of a dilemma."

"Sure."

"Would you think it's rude of me to cut my losses?" he asked. "I mean..I don't want to come across as disrespectful."

"Dude, normally It's bad form but I think you have a free pass here," Beca answered without any hesitation. "Don't take this the wrong way but I seriously doubt she'll even notice if you leave."

Jesse chuckled, knowing how true it was.

"Yeah," he replied, looking a lot more cheerful than just now. "We hardly said anything to each other all evening. If another guy sat in front of her right now, I don't think she know the difference."

"Sorry, I'm afraid you made a mistake there," Beca said. "She's only going out with you to get a free dinner. We have a term for this. You're her meal ticket date. She'll probably trying to find the next one on that phone of hers."

Jesse was quiet as he watched his date singlehandedly polished off her mains. She then flagged a passing waitress and it looked like she was ordering more to take-away.

"You know what? You're right," he spoke up, turning back towards Beca. He took out his wallet and handed his credit card over. "I'm going to cut my losses. Can you ring up the bill and put it on my card?"

"Separate?"

"No." Jesse shook his head. "It's fine. The whole bill plus the takeaway." He then smiled a little bashfully. "I'm going to sneak off so... if you could -"

"No problem. I just tell her you had an emergency."

And that was how she first met Jesse Swanson.

Beca had rang up the check and left it in a folder for him to look through and sign and when she came back, there was a fat 25% tip and a smiley face scribbled on the bill. He came back a few weeks later with another date. Beca would have like to say that was one was a success but sadly it wasn't much better. Nor the next one either. And the next one after that. Based on his track record, Beca didn't have high hopes for the one tonight either. Chloe already said it was some blonde and she didn't like her.

"God, he's reeling them in, isn't he?" Beca chortled. "Different date every time."

"And all of them a disaster," Chloe finished, squinting at the dark-haired man who was, of course, totally oblivious he was under the redhead's scrutiny.

"That's what you get if you date airheads." Chloe judged with a emphatic nod of her head.

"Come on. Give him a chance. He's really nice," Beca spoke up, taking her order pad from the staton. "Maybe he hasn't met the right person yet."

"Maybe he has," Chloe winked. "He just doesn't know it yet."

Beca rolled her eyes. Yeah, Chloe was always teasing her about Jesse and if she wasn't such fast friends with the redhead, the petite brunette would have been super annoyed. Chloe meant well. She knew Beca had not dated for a while but the very idea of Jesse and her was just so preposterous. He was a client. Yeah, he was hot and single and from what Beca can see, pretty flushed but Beca Mitchell knew what guys like that look for in a girl. Most of the time, they don't like girls with baggage and Beca Mitchell came with lots.

"Is the new uniform bothering you?" Chloe spoke up, breaking into her thoughts.

Beca didn't realised she had been tugging on the vest she was wearing. In an effort to further classed the place up, Donald had new uniforms made. Instead of the comfy polo shirts and mini aprons they usually wear, now they have a shirt and a deep V necked stretchy vest, which right at this very moment was clinging to Beca like a second skin.

"I dunno," Beca complained, plucking at the hem of the vest. "This vest is a weird fit. One size up drowns me and this one is too tight. It's like my funbags are on show."

"I think you look hot," Chloe grinned. "Here, let me help."

That grin, which was entirely too evil, should have been a clue. But Beca missed the cue and she found Chloe tugging her vest down with some force before plucking her hairband off her ponytail.

"Hey!" Beca yelled out, a little surprised. Her hand flew up to her hair which were now falling down her shoulders. "What the hell, Chlo? Gimme back my hair band"

"Your hair looks great down," Chloe said, twirling the offensive band on her finger before stuffing it into her pocket. "Now, can you get to work? You are already late and your customer's waiting."

* * *

 **AN** : _I know. I know. I'm a bad person who starts stories and takes ages finishing them. Please forgive me and tell me what you think. Cyber unicorn frappucinos for everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _That Chloe is an evil bastard_.

Beca fumed internally. The redhead had walked away, snapping her fingers at her and laughing a little too evilly for comfort. Beca hastily tugged at her vest which was already creeping up yet again and ran her hand through her hair. She'll get her back at Chloe later. The redhead was right; she should start work already.

"Hi," Beca chirped as soon as she reached Jease's table. "Welcome to Donald's. I'm Beca and I'm going to be - "

Jesse looked up.

". - yours tonight." Beca finished.

Wait. What? What was she saying? Damn it! Sometimes she forgot what pretty eyes Jesse Swanson had. For a guy, he had these warm chocolate puppy eyes with long, thick eyelashes and tonight when he looked up, it sort of floored her a little.

"I mean..." she quickly corrected herself. "I'm going to be your waitress tonight."

Did he hear what she said earlier? Hopefully he didn't. That was a slip of the tongue. Oh God. He heard it. He totally heard it. Because right now, Jesse Swanson was silent, staring at her and now Beca was feeling more than a little self-conscious.

"Hey," Jesse finally croaked out, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey yourself," Beca cleared her throat and smiled a little awkwardly. He was still staring, which was weird and Beca would know weird. She had seen all his dates in the last few months.

"Umm..sorry," Jesse said, looking slightly flustered. "I wasn't expecting to see you. When Chloe came instead of you, I thought -"

"I was just running late.," Beca explained. "Chloe covered for me."

"Oh. Ok, Good to know that," he nodded vigorously. "Good to know."

Beca glanced at the table.

"I see Chloe got you your drinks," she said. " So...are you ready to order?"

Her business-like tone seemed to snap Jesse back to the present and Beca watched as he immediately look down at the menu which, really, he could recite in his sleep. Jesse hemmed and hawed, one finger tapping at the back of the menu. Then he glanced up at the empty seat opposite.

"Maybe in five minutes? Helen didn't tell me what she'll like."

Oh. Of course. Beca mentally chastised herself. What was wrong with her tonight? She should have known to take orders when everyone was seated. His date was probably in the restroom.

"Alright," Beca answered briskly. "I'll come back in five."

She was about to walk away when Jesse stopped her.

"Hey, can you stay a few minutes? That is, if you're not too busy."

It was still quiet and her section was practically empty. She could spare a few minutes. "Yeah. Sure," Beca shrugged. "Do you want to hear the specials?"

Jesse's face was creased with another cute smile.

"Chloe done that bit," he replied. "I was just wondering how you were. When I didn't see you, I thought something might have happened."

"I'm fine."

"Are Toby and Maisie ok?" he asked.

So, somehow in the many months Jesse had came to the restaurant and Beca bringing him his dinner and drink, Jesse had managed to wiggle out a bit of her life outside work. He knew she was a single mom with the two kids, Toby, six going to seven and Maisie, four. He knew that she worked two jobs - by day a teaching assistant, by night hardworking waitress at Donald's. Beca haven't quite figure out how Jesse did it. She was always rather private and it was not as if they hung out. It was a mystery how he managed to find out so much about her. It was just probably because he was just that easy to talk to.

"Yeah, they are fine," Beca smiled. "Toby had his first tooth out today and would be expecting a visit from the tooth fairy tonight."

"Aww -" Jesse dimpled back. He began to pat his pockets. "Can a friend of the tooth fairy add a little something?"

Beca shook her head. "Dude, no."

"Please. I really want to," Jesse answered, giving Beca another one of his megawatt smile. He should really stop doing that. It was just so unfair when he did that and Beca's tum felt a bit funny. That smile, however, turned upside down when Jesse couldn't find any change.

"I'll leave a little something for Toby with your tip," he said earnestly. "Please make sure Toby gets it."

"You're a weirdo," Beca complained, not really meaning it. "You don't have to -" she smiled. "- but thank you all the same."

Jesse returned back the smile and then his eyes darted down.

"So...New uniform, huh?"

"What?" Beca answered, looking down at herself. "Oh. Yeah. Donald thinks it will class up the joint. I'm still not sure about it." She uncomfortably plucked at the offending vest which she swore was doing something weird to her breasts.

"I think this vest is the wrong size?" she said, pulling the vest down by the hem. "Do you think it's the wrong size?"

When he didn't immediately answer, Beca looked up to find him looking slightly bug-eyed. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were turning an interesting shade of pink.

"Ummmm..." was his response. "I..I don't..I don't really know."

Oh God, really. What was wrong with her tonight? What would Jesse know about women's clothing? She had boxed him into an uncomfortable position and that was not how you treat a lovely regular and a friend. Beca was about to apologise when Jesse suddenly spoke up.

"It's tight!" Jesse said, sounding a little shrill. Then he heard what he said and his face turned from pink to red. "Ermm..I mean -" he stuttered. "- it looks tight but I'm not saying it doesn't look good. On you. Because it does. Well, you always look good. Like all the time. And with the hair and with the... is that new? -"

Jesse must have decided he had said enough and lapsed into embarrassed silence. Beca just chuckled in response. Her fingers went up to twirl round one of her brown curls. She forgot she just changed her hair colour. Jesse would have seen her as honey blonde a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, I decided to go to back to being brunette," she explained. "It was just easier."

"You're a brunette?" Jesse asked, sounding strangely awestruck. "That's your natural hair colour?"

"Yep.." Beca smiled. "That's me."

They were staring at each other when Jesse took a deep breath.

"Well, I think you look great," he finally said. "You look great, Beca."

His eyes were on her and Beca actually felt a little flush coming on at the compliment.

"Thank you," she replied. "You don't look so bad yourself."

They both were still smiling at one another. She wasn't lying. He looked really good tonight. That open necked shirt with the well fitting jacket and he must have done something to his hair for it to look so deliciously mussed right now. He was clean-shaven tonight, which was a nice change from the light stubble he usually wore. That had been cute but Beca liked this clean-cut look better.

The sound of someone very loudly clearing her throat made Beca jumped. She whirled round to find a rake-thin blonde standing right behind her. At first Beca was confused. The woman had this supercilious, almost angry look on her face that Beca wondered perhaps she was a diner waiting for service? Maybe that was why blondie was looking rather pissed off with her hand on her waist and her foot tapping? It was only when she heard the sound of a chair scrapping back and Jesse warmly saying, "Helen " did Beca realised who the frosty blonde was.

She was Jesse's date.

Beca immediately sidestepped away, fixing her waitress smile on and self-consciously tucking her hair behind her ear. Jesse was on his feet and only sat down after his date took her seat.

"Sorry I took so long," the blonde simpered.

Beca nearly did a double take. The change in the blonde's attitude from frosty to hot chocolate warm in two seconds flat was remarkable. For a moment, Beca thought she might have might walked into an alternative dimension.

"No problem," Jesse replied, eyes crinkling with his smile. "Beca was just asking whether we are ready to order. I asked her to wait for you."

"Well, aren't you are the absolute sweetest," the blonde practically purred, leaning forward to place her and on Jesse's arm. She fiddled with the menu in front of her and sighed helplessly. "But I don't have any idea what to order."

"Well, I'll be happy to recommend the specials," Beca spoke up helpfully.

Beca was not one for dramatics but she swore on her daughter's life, as soon as those words popped out of her mouth, the blonde's eyes darted towards her and she shot Beca the most evil look. It was all of two seconds before Helen turned back to Jesse, simpering yet again.

"Why don't you choose?" she said, folding the menu and smiling up at Jesse. "I'll eat whatever."

 _Yeah, sure you do_ \- Beca thought to herself, giving the blonde a discreet once-over. Everything about her seemed to scream fake from the baby voice to the make-up and the blonde coloured hair. Jesse, however, seemed to find her charming. Ah well, what did she know? She was only here to do her job. So Beca dutifully took down their orders and was about to walk away when Helen sharply spoke up.

"You didn't ask me about my drink."

"Sorry," Beca immediately apologised. She did asked them just now but the blonde was too busy batting her eyelashes at Jesse. "Can I get you another?"

"Gin and tonic. Gordon's."

"Coming right up," Beca replied cheerily, bending over to pickup the empty glass in front of her. She was aware the blonde was eyeing her beadily as she reached out for her empty glass.

"Don't you dare swap it for anything cheaper," the blonde said tersely. "I would know."

 _Like hell you would_ was at the tip of Beca's tongue but she opted to smile sweetly at the blonde instead, grabbed the glass and walked away silently fuming to herself.

* * *

This shift sucks.

Beca hastily wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she keyed in another order. They were rammed tonight. Covers nearly twice over and there was still another hour of service. Her feet hurt and all this running around, she didn't drink as much water as she should and now she had a slight headache. They had a runner for a four top in Amy's section. Cardio wasn't Amy's strongest point so it was down to Beca to chase down the four who skipped away without paying the bill. Remaining composed while trying to convince them they should come back and settle the bill was not easy. And to top it al off, Miss Blonde Pissy Pants at Jesse's table had her running to and fro between the floor and the kitchen so many times it made her head spin.

Beca was right.

So much for _I'll eat whatever_. It was either she had to know what was in the sauce or can they do this without butter? Can she have wholemeal linguini or was Beca sure the prawns were North Atlantic and not farmed in Indonesia? By the time, she finally deigned to eat that plate of pasta, she complained it was too cold and Beca wanted to scream. It was not that Beca was against picky eaters. She had two children - she knew all about picky eaters. It was the rude way that blonde spoke to her when asking for something and the about face when she spoke to Jesse. That and the rather bare-faced threat she received from the blonde.

Jesse had excused himself to go to wash his hands when Beca came over. She had smiled and said something friendly when she approached the table. The blonde didn't returned her greeting, busy touching up her lipgloss using a small golden compact mirror. Beca just shrugged it off. She was just there to top up the water and when she was busy pouring it out, Beca heard it.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

It sounded very much of like a hateful hiss that Beca stopped, cocking her head to one side.

"Excuse me?"

The blonde took her time applying that nasty pink lipgloss and then snapped her compact shut.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing.," she repeated accusingly at Beca, her eyes narrowing into slits. "I can see through you. You are flirting like a slut to get a bigger tip. Don't think I didn't notice."

"What?" Beca stuttered, at a loss for words. "...I.."

"Shoving your boobs in his face. Flicking your hair about. It's pathetic."

Beca was too aghast to say anything. Her mouth had dropped open in surprise and she had tightened her grip on the water pitcher to make sure (a) she didn't drop it and (b) she didn't throw it straight into this harpy's face. She wondered which psycho movie this blonde just walked out from. Now Beca had decked people who had insulted her less but she was caught in a hop and before she could get her thoughts in order, Jesse appeared, getting into his seat.

"You're back!" the blonde trilled. Beca nearly got whiplash at the sudden change in mood. "I was just asking the waitress here for the check. It's getting a little late and y'know, if you want to stay over for coffee..."

Jesse visibly puffed up at that not so subtle invite and right that moment, Beca thought what a stupid and pathetic fool he was. Men usually are, anyways and obviously Jesse Swanson was no different. Chloe found her muttering as she keyed in the bill, stabbing the buttons with some force.

"Whoa! What's with all the aggression?" the redhead asked.

"Miss Stuck up pissy pants!" Beca angrily muttered. "Can you believe she accused me of flirting with Jesse to get a bigger tip? "

Chloe's eyes went round like cartwheels.

"She said tha

"Yep." Beca nodded. "I should have asked Stacie to spit in her G&T."

"Wow."

Beca just shook her head angrily waiting for the till spit to come out. She didn't need this tonight. She didn't flirt with her customers. She was friendly but she didn't flirt. Especially just to get a bigger tip. She usually just wanted to do a good job, get a nice tip and just go home. And she didn't shove her boobs in Jesse's face. It was this stupid, too tight, too small vest. And she should have grabbed a hairband from somewhere and tie up her hair earlier. It was not professional having her hair down like this. Chloe must have noticed how upset she look because the redhead gently took the bill folder out of Beca's hands.

"Why don't you take a breather?" she said, winking at Beca. "I'll send the bill."

"No, it's fine." Beca lied.

"Really," Chloe insisted. "Go and have five minutes break. Stacie needs a hand behind the bar. Come back and help her. Amy and I will cover your section."She didn't know quite why but Beca found herself glancing at Jesse's table. Of course he was busy with his date. They looked like they were having a good time. She was laughing at something he said, her hand was on his arm and he looked pretty pleased with himself. Looked like the date was a success. Jesse finally broke his run of bad dates and really, as a friend, Beca should be happy for him.

"Yeah ok," Beca said, releasing the bill folder into Chloe's hand. She could really use that five minutes break right now.

* * *

"Phew! Are we done? We're done, right?"

Yep, they were done. They were so done for the night. They had bade the last customer goodbye, the front door was locked and the 'Closed' sign prominently displayed. They still have a lot to finish up but at least the team could relax while they tidied up. Amy was already kicking off her shoes, rubbing one feet and Stacie was pouring everyone a drink. Donald, the good boss that he was, was perfectly okay with his staff having one after a shift.

"Bec? You driving right?" Stacie checked, hovering between pouring the tiny brunette a Coke or a beer.

"Yep," came the answer from below the bar. "Can I just have iced tea please?"

Beca surfaced from putting away the fruit and juices in sealed container into the fridge. Another thing to tick off the closing checklist. Both Stacie and her worked well together and they should be able to get everything cleaned and tidied up in an hour. But now it was time for that drink.

"Say, Bec -" Amy spoke up after a sip of beer. "Thanks for running after that four top. They probably thought they could outrun me. Because obviously -" the fat blonde vaguely gestured down her body. "- this sexy fat ass is made for luurve. Not for speed."

It took a few coughs to clear her airway of iced tea. "Ok, Amy -" Beca replied, wiping her mouth. "I'll chase after all the runners you want. Just promise me you won't repeat what you just said ever again."

Amy shrugged, nonchalantly picking a peanut off her cleavage and tossing it to the floor.

"How's your section tonight?" Amy asked, a slow grin spreading across her face. "I see your hot little man bun was in tonight. How was he? Did he finally get your number?"

Yeah, okay. Amy also teased her mercilessly about Jesse. Beca squarely blamed it on Chloe. Seriously, why were even these two her close friends?

"He was with a date," Beca clarified, putting down her iced tea.

"Didn't stop me once," Amy shrugged. "How was she?"

"Blonde. Expensive looking," Beca huffed. "Outright psycho."

"Most of them are," Amy replied airily, pinging a straw towards Beca's boobs."What odds are you giving me for this one? You know what, from his track record and since you said she's a pyscho, I say a ten spot it's only one date."

"I dunno. She made it to the end of the date and invited him over for coffee," Beca frowned. "That should be good news. Suit yourself, Amy. I'll take your money."

"What? What money?" Stacie had came in from the other end of the bar and caught the tail end of the conversation. "Is there a bet going on?"

"Beca's regular. The one with all the dates. We always have a bet how long the date would last," Amy explained. "Once it was only ten minutes. The chick he was with only eat avocados and was shocked we didn't stock organic Peruvian almond milk. Flounced right out. I think I made $50 on that date."

"Oh god," Beca groaned. "I forgot that one,"

"How about that food blogger who took photos of everything?" Chloe chimed in, walking up to the bar. "She even had a small set up she carted with her to take photos, remember? We had to set aside a table for her tiny mobile studio and she took a photo of the burger she ordered. That was fucking weird."

"Or the one who just broke up with her boyfriend and spent the entire date crying?" Amy said, warming up to the topic. "Or that one who couldn't stop talking."

"Don't forget the one with - " Chloe started.

"- all the vomit!" Amy, Chloe and Beca finished together before collapsing into giggles.

"Seriously?" Stacie spoke up wide-eyed. "The vomit date was Beca's regular? I heard about it from Tom the busboy. Is it true his date really spewed vomit across the wall?"

It took several moments of laughing before Beca answered.

"Yep," she nodded. "At first I was scared shitless it was something she ate. We had the ambulance on speed dial and Chef was already to bail out through the back door. But apparently she had anxiety issues and barf up at the slightest trigger. Shit, I shouldn't make fun of that. It's a condition."

"You were swearing a lot when you had to clean it all up," Chloe sing-songed back. "Jesse was very apologetic and sent us doughnuts and flowers the next day."

"So what is wrong with this guy?" Stacie asked, curious now. "Is he like jinxed or something? Or is he such a bad date everyone make up some excuse and leave him?"

"Oh no. He's really nice," Chloe trilled. "Just bad luck with women, I guess. He's pretty sweet and tips really well. Just ask Beca."

The others were smirking at her and Beca made a face.

"Yeah, he usually does."

 _Except_ _tonight_ \- she added silently. Chloe had sent and collected the check from Jesse's table like she promised. Usually Jesse leaves at least a 25% tip in cash. The smiley face was scribbled on the check as usual but there was no tip at all. Not even a penny. That knocked Beca back. It had been a hard one tonight with Princess Pissy Pants. Beca also remembered Jesse's promise of leaving a little something for Toby from the tooth fairy and for a moment, she felt annoyed.

Beca shook her head at that thought.

She shouldn't be - maybe he was just too distracted with his date and just forgot to leave a tip. It happened. It was not her luck tonight and she shouldn't get so hung up over it.

It was getting late when she finally stepped out of the restaurant and on her way home. She was bone tired and tried not to think about the early start she'll have tomorrow. Soccer practice, followed by the trip to the library like she promised Maisie, then laundry and more chores to get ready for the coming week. Beca wasn't sure whether she had packed all the stuff they need tomorrow. One more thing to double checked when she get home. She slid into the driver's seat, momentarily grateful she was off her feet. Like clockwork, she slid the key into the ignition and started the car.

It didn't start.

"Come on," Beca muttered under breath, twisting the key in the ignition. Her car coughed to life, only to sputtered out to silence yet again. Beca blew a breath out, glancing at her watch. She really needed to get home soon. Her kids were already in bed but she was aware Sandy needed to get home. Beca got out of the car, walked round to the front and popped up the hood to take a look. She was intently peering at the engine with a small flashlight and her toolkit perched on one side when somewhere behind her, someone piped up.

"Everything ok here?"

Beca jumped, hitting her head against the raised hood with a visible thump. A colourful expletive burst out of her mouth and her hand flew up towards her head.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry!" the very familiar voice behind her said. "Did that hurt?"

Did that hurt? Seriously? Did this guy who sneaked up behind her asked whether braining herself under a metal hood hurt? Beca straightened up carefully, turned round and her baleful glare landed on one Jesse Swanson. Yep, no one else but Jesse Swanson, standing a few paces away. What was he even doing here?

Jesse must have clocked that thousand yard stare because he involuntarily took a step back and visibly gulped.

"Umm...it looked like you have car trouble," he quickly spoke up.. "Are you ok? Do you need help?"

What? Of course she was ok! And why would she need help? She was not some delicate blonde princess who needs a man to order for her and probably doesn't know how to change a tire. Her temper was rising and Beca was about to snark back when she noticed the look on Jesse's face. He genuinely looked concerned. Then Beca remembered that Jesse Swanson was that kind of guy. The one that would stop and help anyone who might be in trouble. He was a decent sort of person although he stiffed her on a tip tonight.

"I'm fine." Beca dialled down her basilisk stare. "Car's just refused to start. What are you doing here anyway?"

Her question was pretty valid. It was odd that Jesse Swanson materialised out of nowhere. Wasn't he supposed to be on a date? It looked pretty ok just now in the restaurant and by the way the blonde was draping herself all over him, Beca would not be surprised if the date continue well after.

"I had to come back," he answered.

"Why? Did you forget your wallet?" Beca frowned. "- cause if you do, I think Chloe is still in there. Maybe someone handed it in."

"No. That's not it " Jesse replied and if it was ever possible, he looked even more uncomfortable than ever. "It's - it's about just now. I forgot to leave you a tip and I promised something for Toby. I feel kinda bad, especially since Helen was..umm."

 _A pain in the butt, stuck up, rude ass bitch_ \- Beca mentally finished for him. Her mouth was about to stretch into her go-to fake smile and Beca was about to say something conciliatory when it clicked.

"You didn't forget," she said.

"What?" Jesse baulked.

"You didn't forget to leave a tip," Beca said with absolute certainty now.

"No. I mean, yes," he stuttered. "I forgot. That's why I came back."

Beca knew she was right. It was obvious Jesse was covering something up. The devil in her wanted to press more, but when he started fumbling for his wallet, Beca suddenly felt very tired. It was getting late. She didn't have all night to stand in this dark parking lot just because some guy felt a little guilty.

"Dude, just put your wallet away, please," she said, trying to reign in her impatience. "Square it next time. I really need to get home."

She turned back to her car to look under her hood again. She meant it as an end to this awkward conversation but obviously Jesse didn't get the memo. She heard him moving nearer, now standing next to her.

"Have you called Triple A?" Jesse asked as she was busy fixing the problem.

"I can't wait round for them to turn up," she mumbled from the depths of her car.

"I'll wait with you," she heard Jesse speaking up.

"No, dude. I really need to get home."

"I can give you a lift. You can leave your car here and sort it out tomorrow?"

"No can do. Toby has soccer practice in the morning." Beca answered. She looked up to find Jesse staring down earnestly at her. "I could use an extra pair of hands here though."

"Oh. Ok. Sure."

"Hold this." Beca held out the flashlight which Jesse automatically took. "Just shine it here so I could see."

She went back to the car, thankful she could now see. Yep, just as she thought. One of the sparkplug just needed adjustment. By the looks of them, they would have to be changed soon and Beca made a mental note to do it over the weekend. She was busy using the socket wrench to loosen the spark plug when Jesse spoke up again

"Wow. You know what's going on under there?" he said. When he realised what that sounded like, Jesse swiftly added. "I'm hopeless when it comes to something like this."

"Yeah," Beca answered, straightening up and wiping her hands on the back of her jeans. She glanced at Jesse's vehicle parked haphazardly a few metres away. "Not everyone have the top of the range sports car and mechanic on tap, y'know. Some of us have to make do."

Jesse stood to one side looking a bit sheepish. Beca gathered up her tools, walked past him to get to the driver seat and after sending up a silent prayer, she switched on the ignition. The engine coughed to life at the first turn. Beca couldn't suppress that gleeful smile on her face, even if she tried. Especially when she saw that slack jawed look on Jesse's face. He came over, leaning down to talk to her through the window.

"That's...that was pretty impressive," he said, handing over the flashlight.

"Thanks for your help," Beca answered graciously, taking the flashlight off his hand.

"No -" Jesse shook his head, still in awe. "You don't really need any help at all."

Beca just smiled, tossing the flashlight into the ancient glove compartment. Jesse was still standing outside, staring at her.

"Thanks for offering to help anyway," Beca spoke up. "So….see you around?"

"Ok." He took a step back. "See you around."

Beca was about to drive off when she saw Jesse was trying to say something else. Did he want to apologise yet again? Because if he did and if he tried to stuff her tip through the window, she was going to run him over.

"What is it?" Beca spoke up testily.

"Will you be ok?" Jesse asked, running a hand on the back of his neck in nervousness. "Umm..I know you will be. And I know you are more capable of fixing your car and you absolutely won't need any help, but do you mind if I drive behind you? Just to make sure you get home ok?"

Beca wasn't expecting that. He looked so earnest and worried that her earlier misgiving about him melted away. So, he was a little pathetic and a fool when it came to women but he was still a pretty decent guy. Beca didn't have the heart to say no.

"Yeah. Ok," she grudgingly agreed. "If that makes you feel better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After that night at the parking lot, Beca Mitchell did not see Jesse again.

It was not until she was standing at the wine aisle at Walmart, trying to choose some cheap wine for girls' night did Beca thought about Jesse Swanson. Her eyes had landed on a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. Not just any other Sauvignon Blanc. The one from Cape Point, South Africa; the exact one Jesse usually have with his seafood pasta and Beca suddenly realised she had not seen him around in ages. He had followed her home in his car that night, just to make sure hers didn't break down again, stopped by the kerb as she parked hers in the driveway and once he was sure Beca was safely at her door, Jesse had given her a cheery wave and drove off. Then he disappeared for, like, TWO whole months.

It was not like she was counting.

No. Of course not. She was busy enough with her two jobs and two kids and a whole bunch of responsibilities to think too much about that weirdo from the restaurant. Yes, maybe Amy and Chloe had remarked that they hadn't seen Beca's hot man candy around and had pointedly looked at her but Beca had shrugged and returned their looks with a blank one of her own. She wouldn't know what happened to Jesse Swanson.

But should she?

Should she be...what's the word?

Worried?

He always come into the restaurant. At least twice a month. Maybe he had an accident or hit his head and lying unconscious somewhere? Or maybe he's sick? Or...or..maybe one of his crazy dates had locked in a dusty dungeon and using him as a sex slave? Should she call the police? Should she check with Donald? Maybe she should -

"Beca?"

Ok, it was just too much of a coincidence. So much so that when she heard that voice calling out her name, Beca practically froze on the spot. There she was just thinking about Jesse Swanson and now she was hearing his voice? The back of her neck actually prickled and Beca suddenly shuddered like someone walked over her grave. She then slowly turned round to find who else but Jesse standing a few paces behind her.

It was the first time she saw him outside of the restaurant. In broad daylight. Without a menu. It was unsettling. She was still feeling slightly creeped out and not entirely sure how she should act. A part of her brain was having trouble reconciling this image of Jesse out of his usual context. It was like seeing your Maths teacher outside of school, doing normal things like shopping or mowing the lawn.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Beca answered after a moment's pause.

Jesse must have felt just as uncomfortable as she was. His initial smile faltered as he came closer.

"I thought it was you," he stammered, almost shyly. "I just saw you from the back. I wasn't quite sure -."

"Yeah," Beca gave him a small smile. "Can't blame you for not recognising me. I'm not wearing my uniform "

Right at that moment, Beca wished she was wearing her uniform. It would be a damn sight better than this ratty denim shorts and the worn Gun 'n Roses tshirt which was the first thing she grabbed from the laundry basket this morning. Of course she would bumped into Jesse Swanson when she looked her absolute worst. And of course, in contrast Jesse Swanson looked like a fully functioning adult who had his shit together. He had a nice pair of jeans on, a blue plaid shirt rolled at the sleeves and judging by the wire basket in his hand, he was doing some shopping. Sheesh, even the contents of his basket looked grown up and sophisticated.

"How are you?" Jesse asked.

Beca didn't quite registered the question.

"Huh?" she stuttered once she realised Jesse was asking her something. "Oh! Good. I'm good. How about you?"

"Fine," Jesse smiled. "How's the kids?" He looked behind her almost expecting her two kids to pop round her. "Where are they?"

"Hmm? Oh. The kids!" Beca answered. "At home. With Chloe."

Beca felt a flush coming to her cheeks. Ok, she really need to speak in full sentences. What was wrong with her? She was not a moron who could only speak in monosyllables in front of a hot guy. It must be because he surprised her. Yeah, that was it. He just jumped out from behind her, yet again, like that time in the parking lot and suprised her. This was getting to be a Swanson habit.

"So..." Jesse said. "Are you having a party?"

What? What party? Why was he talking about a party? Did she missed something whilst busy ogling at his arms? Beca had that initial bout of panic and then realised Jesse must have clocked her trolley. It was full of lite beer, cheap wine and chips. A lot of chips.

"No, not a party," Beca quickly explained, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "It's girls' night tonight. At my place. We..umm...drink a lot."

"Oh."

Beca wasn't not even sure what she was saying and with Jesse's monosyllable response, it didn't take a genius to figure out this conversation was spluttering to a stop. They were just standing there awkwardly, not quite meeting each other's eye, not quite knowing what to say next. Beca was ready to come up with a lame excuse and make a run for it. But Jesse had other plans.

"So you do all your shopping here?" he asked, trying another topic.

Beca had no choice but to respond.

"Yep. Most weekends," she said and since it was only polite, she asked back. "What about you? I never see you around here before."

"Nope," Jesse shook his head. "I usually shop over at Rolling Oaks. But they ran out of my favourite wine."

"Oh, that's a shame," Beca replied politely. Without even thinking about it , she stretched up to reach for the top shelf, took down the bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and offered it to Jesse. "Here."

It was an absentminded gesture. She knew what he liked, she was looking at the exact bottle not a minute ago and he was here to get that specific bottle of wine. Why was Jesse staring at her and the bottle she offered, surprised and slack-jawed?

"Dude," Beca spoke up, shaking the bottle at him. "This one's your favourite."

The slight movement seemed to snap him back to reality and Jesse took the bottle all the while looking slightly confused.

"Thank you. How did you know -" he started before punctuating that sentence with a chuckle. "Of course you would. I always order this at the restaurant."

"Along with seafood pasta," Beca noted. "Is that what you're cooking for dinner tonight?"

"What?" Jesse looked even more adorably confused and Beca nodded towards the basket he was holding.

"You've got linguini and fresh seafood which won't keep. And now the wine that goes with that. I assume you are cooking your favourite meal tonight."

It took several moments for Jesse to figure out what Beca was saying.

"Yes I am," he responded, tucking the bottle of wine into his basket and grinning up at Beca. "Good work there, Sherlock."

"Why don't you just come over to the restaurant?" She asked, more out of curiosity than politeness. "What's the matter? You don't like our food anymore?"

She was just ribbing him, of course but Jesse actually looked embarrassed, like he was caught out.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to cook at home," Jesse replied. He looked away, seemingly far too interested in the label on a nearby shelf. "Besides, Helen is not too keen on...errm...on eating out."

Helen?

Oh. Helen.

Stuck up bitch face pissy pants Helen.

He was still with her?

Huh.

Amy owed her ten bucks.

"Sure," Beca spoke up, breaking into a smile. "Girls dig guys who cooks. You'll score plenty of points tonight. Good luck with dinner."

Beca pushed her trolley away, polite smile still fixed on her face. That seemed to be a good end to the conversation. They could go on their separate ways now - him to go back home and cook a fancy meal for his lady friend while she goes home with plenty of booze. It seemed like the perfect ending.

"So you think it's a good idea?"

Beca stopped in her tracks. Apparently, Jesse had decided they were still talking and and was now asking her yet another question.

"Excuse me?" she said, unsure what the hell he was talking about.

"Dinner," Jesse clarified. "Do you think it's a good idea for me to cook dinner?"

What a strange thing to ask. Beca was about to ignore the question when she remembered that this man was a weirdo. His thought process would be weird as well. Right now, he was standing next to her, face creased in a doubtful sort of frown, like he was trying to figure one of life's greatest mysteries and it was the patient teaching assistant in her that felt she should answer his question. It was the least she could do.

"It depends. Are you a good cook?" Beca replied. "Because if you are, it's very sexy. I would kill for someone to cook dinner for me. If you are a bad cook, you still get points for trying and it could be cute. Either way you can't lose."

Jesse listened to her every word and nodded solemnly.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure -" he replied, looking a shade happier. "I mean I can cook. I was just not sure whether it's the right thing to do."

Why wouldn't it be the right thing? Honestly, this guy was weird as hell.

"It's going to be fine," Beca said, hoping she sounded reassuring. She continued walking, pushing her trolley in front of her and Jesse fell in step next to her. "Helen..is that her name?...yes? Well, Helen is in for a treat. Nice meal, good bottle of wine, candles? I hope you got candles. What can go wrong? She's going to enjoy it."

"I certainly hope so," Jesse answered, sounding relieved and a little bit more confident. "I want to make sure she enjoys herself tonight. Especially since I'm not going to ask her out again. I want us to remain friends."

Beca's trolley screeched to a halt.

"Dude, what?'"

Beca realised a little too late she must have hollered that last bit out. Jesse looked stricken standing right next to her.

"Erm...am I doing something wrong?" he stammered out.

Beca thought she really needed take a deep, calming breath before answering.

"Ok, let me get this straight," she said. "You are cooking a romantic dinner tonight? For this girl you've been dating for...what three four months?"

"Well...it's not a romantic dinner," Jesse tried to explain. "And we've been on four-five dates? It's not serious."

"But you've been dating ?" Beca insisted. "Is that right?"

"Yes."

"And you have another date tonight? At your place. Where you are going to cook for her and enjoy a nice bottle of wine. With candles."

"Yes."

"And then you are dumping her?"

"Ermm...Yes?"

"Dude! Why don't you just text like any other normal guy?"

Ok, did she sound a little shrill? Or maybe she sounded like a howling banshee? Beca didn't care. She was determined that Jesse must know how wrong this whole set-up was. How could he not see how wrong it was?

"I.." he dared to stammer under Beca's glare. "I...I thought it's rude to break up by text?"

Damn it. He had a point.

"Yes. Yes it is," Beca huffed, reeling back. "- but it's also wrong to wine and dine someone, lull them in a false sense of security and then just dump them. That is just...heartless and you, Jesse Swanson, are not a heartless person. What were you thinking doing the break-up at your place anyway ? Are you even sane?"

"I don't want - y'know, if there's a scene - it's more private - she might be upset" Jesse stuttered, perhaps for the first time realising his logic was all wrong. And judging by the mortified look on his face, he was also beginning to realise that his plans weren't the best laid plans he thought they were.

"Aren't you just slightly afraid?" Beca barrelled on. "Come on, dude. Not even a little? What happened after you break up with her? Just go back to your meal and finish that bottle of wine?"

"I - I didn't think of that."

"How long are you going to let her stay? Do you really want her in your house? What about if she decided to trash your place? Or make a scene and you have to call the police?"

"Uh - "

Beca was in her stride now. Oh my god, Jesse Swanson was stupid. He was a nice enough guy and all but boy, was he clueless. Even in the middle of her tirade, Beca could vaguely understand why he thought this was a good idea. Obviously he wanted to let Helen down gently and not caused a scene in a public place yet he was being really, really stupid.

"How about if she wants break-up sex and then clear out your stuff while you were sleeping? That's a possibility. I've seen it on the Internet."

Beca was wildly waving her arms now.

"She knows where you live now. Do you have any pets? I hope not. What about if she kidnap your dog? Oh my god, what is going to happen to your dog?"

"Umm - Bec? Can we...uh."

"Can we what?" Beca glared at Jesse, a little upset now about his dog. How dare he put his dog in danger? Poor little munchkin probably didn't know that rude piss pants witch was out to get him. Just because his master was stupid enough to break up at home.

"Firstly, I don't have a dog," Jesse carefully said. "I've got a cat named George. He's nine. And um...secondly, can we discuss this elsewhere? People are kinda staring."

He was not wrong. Beca then realised other shoppers had turned round and were openly staring them. She immediately went bright red.

"So...umm...coffee?" Jesse asked.

Her cheeks were still burning from shame. She was drowning in humiliation and Beca grabbed the life jacket Jesse offered to her.

"Yeah. Ok."

* * *

Beca tipped two straws of sugar into her coffee and absentmindedly stirred the hot, black liquid. She usually didn't like her coffee that sweet but she was antsy and was flailing around for something to do. Tearing the top off this straw of sugar and slowly making her coffee strong enough for a spoon to stand in seemed to be a good distraction.

"Sure I can't get you anything?" Jesse spoke up in front of her. "Maybe a muffin perhaps?"

Beca looked up at the man sitting opposite her. He looked as uncomfortable as she was and Beca wondered why the hell did she agreed to coffee. She was embarrassed just now. Yes, that was it. At the supermarket, she had made a scene and somehow when Jesse suggested they moved this elsewhere, she had agreed. They both need to get the hell outta there.

What followed was both of then paying for their groceries. The cashier was giving them curious looks and Beca nearly ripped a couple of bags whilst hastily packing her stuff. Gah, she should have abandoned her trolley. That way this stupid cashier wouldn't look at her with those judgy eyes as she scanned her shopping. It was too late, of course. Jesse had been a gent enough to offer to carry her shopping to her car and she had been too mortified to refuse. She couldn't quite refuse that cup of coffee either and now they were sitting opposite each other at a nearby diner.

"No. I'm good," Beca replied back to the offer of a muffin.

She nervously emptied another straw of sugar into her coffee. Jesse was staring into his mug of tea, seemingly at a loss on what to say. His slice of chocolate cake was untouched in front of him and Beca wondered whether they were going to sit here in awkward silence for all eternity.

"About just now -" they both said up at the same time.

"I'm sorry." "I just wanna say thanks." they spoke over each other.

Both of them stopped talking and stared at each other. Jesse was the first to break, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a grin. Beca could feel her mouth curving in response and valiantly tried to curb that traitorous smile. They both then looked away, chuckling a little to themselves.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Beca spoke up once she got that chuckle out of her. "I really didn't mean to make a scene."

"No, no. It was fine," Jesse replied, flashing a quick, contrite smile. "Please don't be sorry for trying to talk sense into me. Obviously I didn't really think things through."

"I could've said all those things in a better way," Beca continued to apologise. "The thing is..I get what you were trying to do. You are trying to be nice. And thoughtful. Not many guys are thoughtful when they want to break-up. Usually they just disappear, or do it by text. Or sometimes, you'll find them on top of another girl. So on behalf of the female species, thank you for being so thoughtful."

Beca looked up to find Jesse was staring open-mouth at her. Oh God, did she just -? Oh dear, she did. She just over-shared. Really, what was she thinking? Guys are usually not comfortable with this kinda stuff. Beca looked down at her mug and wondered how many sugars had she dumped into her coffee. She wasn't really counting and by now, she was itching to empty another one - just for something to do in the middle of this silence.

Ah heck.

He knew she was a single mom of two and despite the surprised look on his face, Beca had a feeling there was a question at the tip of his tongue. He was far too polite to ask, of course, although he looked like he was dying to.

"If you wondering - yep, that was my ex," she said. "Number three was my ex."

"And by your ex -" she heard Jesse tentatively speaking up. " - you mean -"

"Yes," Beca nodded in response. "The 'love of my life'. The father of my children. Apparently being married at 25 with two young kids was not his idea of how things should turn out. Found him having an affair with his colleague. Didn't bother to hide it very well."

"Wow," Jesse said, still looking shocked. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry -"

"Don't be," Beca shrugged. "It was not your fault Luke's a douchebag. It is also three years ago. I'm over it. He's still involved with the kids and I should be grateful for that, right?"

"Still -" Jesse's voice trailed away. He then spoke up in a serious tone. "I am so very sorry. On behalf of the male species, I'm apologise for how that douchebag treated you."

Beca gave him a quick smile. She then realised the conversation had been all about her.

"So. Tell me about you," she quickly said, placing her metal spoon to the side of her mug. "I mean...why are you breaking up with Helen?"

"Who?" Jesse answered. "Oh. Helen." There was an odd grimace crossed his face. "It was not working out. I don't think we should be dating if we are not on the same page."

Beca arched an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? Was she dropping heavy hints about moving in?" she teased. "Did you catch her checking out china patterns and wedding gowns?" And then Beca thought of something and her smile spread into a wicked grin. "Hang on... Were you the one planning the wedding and she was like 'dude, I'm only here for the sex'?"

It was comical how pink his face went and Beca had to hold down that laugh coming out of her.

"No. That's not why I want to break up," Jesse protested just a tad too quickly. He took a while to think his next words carefully before speaking up again. "You know how you first met someone and she seem great? Then the more you get to know, you realised it was all for show and you wondered what happened to that person you first met?"

 _I could've told you she was a fake ass rude bitch_ \- Beca nearly said out loud. However, she just smiled and nodded sagely instead. "Ah. So she let her guard down and you've seen her crazy."

"Crazy I can handle. Believe me, I can handle crazy" Jesse replied. "I just found out what she's like and I don"t...I don't like it very much."

Jesse's gaze dropped to the chocolate cake in front of him. He had been toying with it with a fork while talking and it was now a pulverised mess of cream and crumb. Beca just kept quiet waiting for him to continue.

"Do you remember the last time I was at the restaurant? When your car broke down and I came back because I forgot the tip?" Jesse asked. "Well, you were right. I didn't forget. The tip was there for you. When I dropped Helen off at her place, we had..uhh.. coffee.. and when I was about to leave, she pushed the tip I left for you into my hands."

 _Whoa. What? That rude ass bitch did what?_

"I thought it was probably some kind of mistake," Jesse confessed. "Then she said I left far too much."

 _That pain in the ass rude bitch was a CHEAP pain in the ass rude bitch?_

"I guess I should've twigged earlier she wasn't a nice person. I don't know why I didn't."

 _Because you are probably too busy enjoying her 'coffee'._

"It was the same every time we go out," he continued. "It bothered me so much that she was rude to the waiters and didn't let me leave a tip. You guys work so hard for a living I don't know why she thinks leaving a dollar is enough."

"Yeah, she's not a nice person," Beca agreed. "Anyone who is rude to waiters are usually not very nice inside and she was horrible to me during your entire date."

"She was?"

Jesse looked absolutely horrified. Beca nodded.

"Yep. Was the sweetest thing in front of you but gave me the stink eye when you were not looking," she explained. "She even accused me of flirting with you to get a bigger tip. Said I was shoving my boobs in your face all night."

The coughing fit coming form Jesse was loud and prolonged. Beca was about to go over and thump his back to help when Jesse finally wheezed to a halt. Where did that coughing fit came from? He wasn't eating the cake in front of him.

"You ok there?" Beca asked, concerned.

"Fine. I'm fine," Jesse coughed, thumping his chest with his fist. He looked apologetic yet again. "I'm really sorry about how Helen treated you. I should've sussed it out from the beginning." He was rubbing his face with one hand looking exasperated. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a really bad judge of character."

"I don't think that's it." Beca spoke up kindly. "You are not a bad judge of character. You know what's your problem is? You're a nice person. And as a nice person, you see only nice things in other people. Unlike me."

Jesse had looked at her when she started talking.

"I think you are nice," he answered.

"Thanks, but that's not what I mean," Beca replied. "I can play nice - but I'm not a nice person."

"No, really," Jesse insisted. "I think you are one of the nicest person I've ever met."

Had her cheeks gone pink? Her face felt a little hot. Beca picked up her mug and pretended to sip the coffee to hide her burning cheeks. She took a sip of the coffee and spewed out the liquid back into the mug. It was far too sweet. She was coughing now and Jesse swiftly pulled some napkins out of the napkin holder and held them out to her. Beca grabbed at the napkins he offered and coughed into them. _Way to go, Beca_ \- she thought drily - _very impressive._

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Is there something wrong with the coffee?"

"Hot,' Beca quickly lied. "Coffee's too hot." She wiped her mouth roughly and balled up the napkin in her hand. "Ok, we are talking about you. Are you set on breaking up?"

"Pretty much." Jesse nodded. "Can you help me? Please? It looks like you know what you are doing and I'm just...I'm just clueless about this, I guess."

Beca eyed him beadily for a long moment.

"Is she ok..y'know emotionally?" Beca asked. "Did her pet died recently? Or her mom going through health issues? Everything's ok at work with her?"

"I suppose -" Jesse answered, looking slightly confused. "Why does that have to do with the breaking up?"

"If she's having a rough time, you might want to delay it until she's ok," Beca advised. _Plus she won't go batshit crazy on you and your cat_ \- was Beca's second thought. "You are not going to break up with her at home. I think I don't have to repeat what I shouted out at you in the supermarket just now. But you are right. You have to do it face to face. That's just the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Ok."

"Since you've been only on four-five dates, I guess maybe over coffee?" Beca suggested. "Maybe pre-empt it with with one of those 'We need to talk' lines. I think she'll probably pick up that things are not going too well. Go somewhere neutral, where you or her can leave quickly. I'm afraid, dude, you are going to be the asshole. The dumper is always the asshole. Unless Helen is a reasonable person, be prepared for a scene. You can't avoid it. Remember, you must have an exit strategy."

"Do you mind if I jot this down?" Jesse asked, whipping out his phone and started typing. "This is amazing."

It was Beca's turn to be flabbergasted. She stared at Jesse diligently taking down what she said a few minutes earlier.

"Dude, have you not broken up with anyone before?" she asked. Jesse's answer was a grimace and a shake of his head. Beca decided that now was probably not the right time to ask.

"Be honest," she continued. "- but….umm…not too honest."

Jesse looked up from his phone. "How do I do that?"

"Well -" Beca explained. "- be honest and say you think things are not working out and you feel you shouldn't be wasting her time if the relationship is not going to go beyond. Don't be too honest and say you think she's a cheapskate, nasty, fake ass person who couldn't even pretend to be nice for five seconds to a waiter."

Oh. Did she said that out loud? Ah heck, she did. She let her mouth ran off yet again Beca was about to apologised when Jesse started laughing. He was actually laughing at her comment.

"You don't mince words, do you?" Jesse said, his eyes twinkling. "That's… that's pretty cool."

"I'm trying to help you," Beca huffed, willing herself not to flush again. Really, Jesse Swanson should stop going round complimenting women like this. Maybe that was why he was in this mess the first place.

"Ok -" he chuckled, looking down at his notes. "Don't do it at home. Do it over coffee. At a neutral place. There will be a scene -" Jesse sighed a little at that. "Have an exit strategy."

"Yep."

"Be honest but not too honest."

"Yes," Beca nodded. "Do it quick. Don't get into a roundabout discussion. It may be hard on the dumpee and she may try to bargain, said she'll change, do better, she's ok with it all. Yada yada yada. Just be firm."

"Oh wow. I remember that," Jesse suddenly spoke up, his fingers stopped from typing furiously on his phone. He had a faraway look on his eyes and then looked a little sick.

"That happened to you, huh?" Beca questioned although judging from the look on his face, she already knew the answer to that.

"Yep."

"Hmm. Long relationship?"

"About three years," Jesse answered. "We got together during college. She was expecting a proposal right after graduation and I had a lot of other plans. She said she was ok to wait it but she wasn't."

"How long did you stay?"

"Another six months," Jesse replied "It got really ugly in the end. That's why I always try to avoid a scene. It's terrible if it all blows up."

"Well, it won't," Beca said firmly. "Just stood your ground. If the conversation get going round in circles, just end it. Fake another meeting, say you have to be somewhere. You just need to get out; ergo the neutral location with fast exit."

Jesse was frowning now.

"Should I make sure she's going to be ok? I don't think I can leave anyone whose bawling their eyes out."

"Tip someone behind a counter to keep an eye out for her?" Beca suggested. "You have no idea how many tips I make from couples breaking up at Donald's."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Beca answered. "We are usually sympathetic if something like a break-up happen. Usually we just make sure the guy or girl is ok and they can make their own way home or have someone to pick them up. But a twenty won't go amiss."

Jesse nodded, making more notes and in the midst of that, her phone started to ring. Beca quickly glanced at her phone, noting 'Chloe' was flashing up on the screen. She was keeping an eye on her kids so Beca picked up the call.

"Hey, Red."

"Bec? Are you still at the supermarket?" came Chloe's tinny voice over the speaker. "Can you get some more tampons? You ran out. I think Toby and Maisie found your stash and thought they were art supplies. We definitely need some for tonight. You know our periods are all synchronised so -"

Beca glanced up at Jesse sitting opposite her . Chloe was rather loud and by the way, Jesse was grinning, he heard was the noisy red said. "Umm..I'll get some on my way home," Beca hurriedly interrupted. She was more than a little embarrassed and wanted this conversation to end.

"You are on your way home? Are you in your car now?"

"No. I'm…I'm having some coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yes. Coffee," Beca answered, flustered now. "I'll be home soon. Byeee."

"Wait." Chloe bellowed back before Beca could cut the call. "Are you with someone? Who are you with?"

Beca swiftly pressed the 'end' button and stuffed her phone into her pocket. It rang almost immediately and there was no prizes on guessing who was the caller.

"Sorry," Beca smiled apologetically, muting her phone. "That was Chloe. I'd better go."

She stood up, pushing the metal chair back and Jesse stood up as well, like a gent that he was.

"Thank you for everything," Jesse said. "Let me walk you back to your car."

There was no need for that but it was a lovely gesture all the same. Beca was mulling over the strange conversation they had in the cafe. She never had to coach a guy to break up before. There was still one thing left and she wasn't at all sure whether she should bring it up. She was right in front of her car when Beca decided she should speak about it. In the interest of doing the right thing.

"So… good luck for the..umm..break-up," Beca started, feeling uncomfortable. "Have you thought about.." She gestured vaguely. " - y'know…afterwards?"

"Afterwards?" Jesse echoed, that confused look etched on his face again. "Are.. are you talking about.. ahem.. break-up sex?"

"No. No no no," Beca shook her head, embarrassed now. "Not that. I just want to check whether you'll be ok after. It's a big thing to break up - even if it is you whose doing it. You may think you are ok but it might hit you afterwards."

"Oh." Comprehension dawned on Jesse's face. "I think I'll be fine. But just in case, I might have any questions or anything, is it ok if I call you?"

Beca blinked at the unexpected request. Shit. She couldn't quite refused. She had sort of cornered herself into being his break-up guru and somehow the job came with a year's support and aftercare? Jesus, she could have left it well alone but noooo, Beca Mitchell had to be a saviour.

"Yeah. Ok," she reluctantly agreed, handing over her phone. "Call your phone. That way I have your number and you have mine."

She could see Jesse biting down his grin when he saw about ten missed calls from Chloe. He rang his phone as a missed call and handed her phone back.

"Just some advice -" Beca said. "Have some time to yourself. Don't go rushing into another date."

Jesse fell back on hearing what she said.

"I'm getting a reputation, aren't I?" he asked, looking a trifle ashamed.

"Well…whatever rocks your boat," Beca shrugged. "But you do come in with a different date every time. What's up with that?"

"So..you think I shouldn't ask anyone out on a date?" Jesse tried another tack.

"Not immediately. I think you should wait. Like three months or something." Beca was spitballing, not entirely sure what she was getting at. "I think you should give that a go."

"Three months!? No dates for three months?" Jesse muttered quietly, mulling over that thought.

"Come on, dude. It is not that hard," she said. "Ok, let me cut you a deal. Go dateless for at least a month and then I'll hook you up with someone. I even help you screen potential dates if you like," Beca offered. "I'm good with sussing out the crazies."

"Wait-" Jesse held up his hand. "Are you offering to be my wingman? Would you..like go on a night out with me and help me get a date?"

Beca's eyebrow shot up. Wingman? Can a girl even be a wingman? Aren't those for good bros only? Heck, why not? Like she said, she was a good judge of character (except for her ex but in her defence, she was blinded by the hot sex and Luke's abs). She had tricks up her sleeves and hell yes, she could do better at finding someone for Jesse Swanson. Someone who was less of a disaster than the ones he dragged into Donald's.

"Ok. Whatever you call it," Beca replied. "I'm happy to help."

"Ok. It's a deal."

They shook on it, which in itself was rather bizarre. Jesse insisted and Beca thought she should humour him. She was running late and too aware that her phone was buzzing yet again from missed calls from Chloe. She was going to get the Spanish Inquisition when she get hoe. Beca was in her car about to drive off when Jesse leaned in to say goodbye.

"Thank you for today," he said. "It was very nice of you to spend an hour just to set me straight. You didn't have to."

"Eh. No charge," Beca shrugged. "Least I could do after embarrassing you at the supermarket."

"No," Jesse insisted. "You are being a good friend and I value your opinion."

Oh.

Friend.

He thought of her as a friend.

Umm…that's kinda nice. And oddly disappointing? Beca mentally shook herself at that strange thought. Why would she feel disappointed? That was just so queer balls.

"Tell me how you get on," Beca said. "Remember what I said. Be honest but not too honest. Be firm."

"- and have a handy exit." Jesse finished, smiling down at her.

"You are going to be fine."

And with that, Beca started her car. Jesse stepped back and she drove off, waving at him from her window.

* * *

AN: _Why is this chapter so loonggg and uninteresting? Sorry folks. I don't know what happened. I was trying to get to the part where they exchanged numbers and Beca gets to be Jesse's wingman. Somehow I managed to throw in on how to break up with someone in the middle of it all. And I see you, Jae. Don't think I didn't._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" _Hey, Beca? It's me. Jesse. Umm...just to say thank you for your time the other day. Some great stuff...ermm...about breaking up. Just wanted to say I didn't use it after all. Umm… I thought you wanted me to check in. Ok. Bye."_

The phone message came a few days after them having coffee. Beca had been busy prepping for the week ahead and her two kids were running around her like the little banshees they were. She usually have her phone on mute when at home and it was only the next day that she noticed the missed call from Jesse Swanson. She had listened to the message a few times.

Huh.

After all that careful coaching and what Beca thought, were some really solid break up advice, Jesse didn't use it? He decided not to break up with Helen after all? Hell, what sort of 'coffee' was that Helen peddling? Because right now, Beca Mitchell wanted some of that. She had pondered over that for all of two seconds and decided she was being stupid. She was not a Helen. Beca was Beca. She could rock single mom of two with designer eye bags at most, not icy blonde princess in fancy clothes and not a nice bone in her body.

Ah well.

Whatever.

Beca decided against calling back. It sounded like everything worked out so what was the point? And she already caught so much grief from Chloe and the girls when she came back home from having coffee with Jesse.

Chloe had set upon her as soon as she hauled her shopping into the kitchen. The redhead didn't even wait for Beca to sit down, launching into a barrage of questions. Of course Beca was evasive at the beginning. She was a grown assed adult. She could have coffee with anyone she pleased without having to go through the Spanish Inquisition. Yet that red head was a genius mastermind - she bade her time and girls night did consist of a LOT of booze. Some cheap white wine and generous slugs of tequila and Beca let on it was Jesse she had coffee with and he was asking for relationship advice. She didn't hear the end of it from Chloe for weeks.

Seriously, that redhead was super annoying. Like right now, Beca couldn't even do her supermarket shop with her two kids in peace since Chloe Beale decided to tag along.

"Chlo, what are you doing?" Beca whined, rubbing her temples.

She would have liked to pepper that question to Chloe with a few expletives but Maisie was that that stage where she'll happily repeat any swear word Beca said and Toby had ears like a bat. She was talking to the redhead just now when Chloe decided to walk off. Beca turned round to suddenly found herself talking to thin air with a few strange looks from other shoppers nearby.

"Oh nothing," Chloe answered, moseying back with wide innocent grin on her face.

"I got a shopping list and a game plan," Beca said, brandishing a piece of paper in her hand.

She was a seasoned hand at this. She knew she had a small window of opportunity, twenty-five maybe thirty minutes tops, to get all her stuff before the kids grew restless and a mutiny would occur. That was why she had perfected a game plan, and it certainly didn't involved Chloe wandering off every few minutes.

"I need the toilet paper and detergent, then the groceries and then fresh stuff. Frozen stuff comes last," Beca reeled off, eyes on her list. "That's the plan. Do not deviate from the game. I repeat. Do not deviate from the game plan."

"Ok. Jeez, calm your pits. And please don't say game plan one more time," Chloe said, looking askance at the shopping list Beca was waving at her. Chloe then winked at Maisie who was happily sitting inside the trolley. "Your mom's bossy. Is she always this bossy?"

"Yup!" the little girl piped up, sounding a little too much like the irrepressible Chloe. "Bossy mommy."

Beca just shook her head in despair.

"Mom! Can we go and look at the toys?" Toby yelled, running back to where they were standing. "Pleeeeaaaassee."

"No, Toby," Beca replied wearily. She loves her son to pieces but sometimes she just wished the six year old could stay still in one place for five minutes. "Not yet, baby. I need you to hold on to the trolley now, OK? We"ll look at the toys later."

"Awww," Toby pouted but he held onto the trolley like his mommy asked him to.

"Banana, mommy," Maisie piped up again. "Banana."

"What's the magic word, baby?"

Maisie thought hard. "Abacababa?"

"No. It's 'please'." Beca answered. "But good job on that magic word."

She reached into her bag for the bananas, handing one to Maisie and offering another to Toby. He then asked for a drink. Then Maisie wanted some and then she needed her hands and mouth wiped. By the time that was done, Beca realised twenty minutes into this shopping trip and she only had a bag of roll in her cart. Chloe had also wandered off yet again. Really, what was wrong with the redhead today? She was normally not this scatty.

"Hey Chlo -" Beca spoke up when she located Chloe. She was curiously peering round the corner of the next aisle. "Listen, I'm going to get my stuff. Why don't you look around and we can met up later?"

"Oh. No, no," Chloe answered looking surprised. "I just got distracted. They had a discount on..errm..tiki torches."

"Mom, is it time to look at the toys yet?" Toby whined.

"No, not yet, Toby."

Chloe must have sensed Beca was a thread away from snapping because she hunkered down and spoke to the six-year old.

"Hey, Tobes. Why don't you and I go look at the toys? Let mommy shop and we see her later?"

Toby mutely appealed at Beca with his puppy dog eyes and Beca gave in. It would be faster for her to run round the supermarket with Maisie in the trolley anyway. However, she knew her little boy very well and needed to make sure to manage his expectations about those toys.

"Fine, but just to look, OK? We are not buying any toys today,' Beca said. Toby nodded, already taking Chloe's hand in his. "Stay close to Aunt Chloe and don't wander off," Beca continued. "That goes for you too, Chloe."

The redhead just gave her a 'I don't know what you mean' look before she and Toby skipped off. With only Maisie for company, Beca whizzed round the supermarket ticking items off her list. She usually did her shopping online - it was easier, especially when she was on such a tight budget. Trying to tote up what she had in the trolley so far was not easy and for the umpteenth time, Beca thought she should have stuck to her guns and did this online. Only Chloe insisted it would be fun to go and she promised the kids they can have ice-cream afterwards. At the mention of ice-cream, Beca was vetoed three to one.

"Maisie -" Beca sighed as she hauled a family-sized bottle of detergent into the trolley. "Promise mommy you'll marry whoever owns Walmart."

"Why mommy?" Maisie asked, scooting over to one side to make room for the bottle.

She was staring up at Beca, her blue eyes huge in her face.

Beca looked at her four year old sitting in the trolley, in her cute shorts and Frozen tshirt. Maisie got her eyes and Luke's light blonde hair. Sometimes looking at her baby girl made Beca's heart hurt so much. She was the sweetest child, all smiles and it broke Beca's heart knowing the little girl was only one when Luke left. Well, more like Beca kicked him out on the street and threw all his belongings once she found out about his cheating. But deep in her heart, Beca knew if Luke had so much as apologised, said it was all a mistake and they would figure this out together, she would have relented. She would have forgiven him and try again, just for the sake of their kids. But it was a way out for him and Luke took it without looking back. He left like he couldn't wait to ditch them and perhaps that had been the most painful part for her

"Nothing, baby." Beca smiled down at the little girl. She shook those stupid thoughts away. "Mommy's just being silly."

Maisie's toothy grin prompted her to lean down and kiss the girl on her forehead. Yeah ok, her love life was in shambles and currently non-existent but she was lucky to have her two wonderful kids and her friends. She should grateful for that.

After slinging the family-size packet of french fries into the trolley, her shopping list was complete. Provided Chloe could tear Toby off the toys display, they could meet at the cashiers and go for that ice-cream. Beca quickly reached for her phone. and was about to dial Chloe's number when she heard the redhead's voice behind her and Toby's excited squeal.

"Mommy!" "There you are, Bec!"

Beca spun around and her brain immediately picked up a few strange things.

Chloe was smiling. Not just her normal sunny smile. She had a megawatt grin on her face. Toby, her six year old, was running full pelt towards her carrying a box of Lego and who was that next to Chloe? What the hell? Who - Beca didn't have time to process anything else because Toby nearly fell over and she had to stoop down to steady her dizzy kid. He still had a firm hold on that box of Lego.

"Mommy, look!" he said excitedly pushing the box towards her.

Beca's heart sank.

It was the new Batman movie one. Not one of the bigger box sets. A small one with a couple of vehicles and mini figures; but still expensive all the same. Toby had his heart set on it. She couldn't buy it right now - she had been saving up to get it for his birthday - and the look of excitement on Toby's face was killing her. Why was Lego so effing expensive?

"Hey Tobes, what do you have there?" Beca asked, examining the box Toby was holding tightly in his hands. "I thought we were just looking."

"Look, mommy. It's awesome!" Toby beamed with happiness.

"It is," Beca agreed. "I'll get it for your birthday, ok? How does that sound? We'll come here during your birthday and you can pick this one right up."

"But it's not a birthday present, mommy," Toby piped up. "It's from the Tooth fairy."

"What?" Beca answered, confused now.

"The tooth fairy!" Toby pointed at the gap in his mouth for emphasis. "The tooth fairy gave it to me."

Toby then pointed at the direction of Chloe and the guy who was standing next to her. It was none other than Jesse Swanson. Beca looked up at both of them. Chloe who looked like she was about to burst and Jesse was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's not the -" Beca spoke up but before she could say another word, Maisie yelled out loud. "You the tooth fairy?" Her pudgy hands were on her cheeks and her eyes were wide, fixed on the dark haired man next to her aunt Chloe.

"No, baby -" Beca answered. "He's...ermm...he's the tooth fairy's friend."

"That's right," Jesse spoke up, giving Beca a quick smile. He then looked at Maisie in the eye and addressed her direct. "Hi, I'm Jesse. I'm the tooth fairy's friend. She was very sorry to miss out on Toby's tooth and asked me to give this to him. You must be Maisie, right?"

At her shy nod, Jesse's smile grew wider.

"She also mentioned that I should bring something along for you because she heard you've been very good. I've asked Aunt Chloe and Toby to help pick something out for you."

Maisie's huge eyes were unblinking but her attention shifted when Chloe came over with the cutest toy bunny ever found on a Walmart aisle. The squeal that came out of that child was unreal and she held out her arms towards the toy.

"We can't -" Beca protested weakly when Chloe hushed her.

"It's from the tooth fairy, Beca," the redhead said, beaming as wide as Toby.

"Does the tooth fairy know how many teeth these kids have?" Beca asked pointedly.

"Oh! Toby knows it is only this once. Because it was his first tooth and she forgot." Chloe maddeningly explained. She leant forward and whispered to Beca out of the corner of her mouth . "He insisted. He's being really nice. Just take them."

Beca gave up. She knew she didn't have a chance when her four-year old squealed and hugged that bunny close to her chest. Beca straightened up and spoke to her kids instead.

"Guys, say thank you to the tooth fairy," Beca ordered her kids. "And..uh..say thank you to the tooth fairy's friend."

* * *

Maybe it was the presents. Or maybe because Jesse was exceptionally jolly, but her kids seemed to take to him immediately. Beca would scratched her head wondering what was exactly happening right now. After a warm hello at Beca, Jesse talked mostly to the two kids. Maisie even asked to come out of the trolley so she could walk beside Jesse and Toby. The little girl was chattering non-stop; all three of them walking ahead with Beca and Chloe behind. Jesse was actually doing a very good job keeping the kids occupied.

"Chloe " Beca whispered fiercely at Chloe. "You didn't set this up, did you?"

"Oh no," Chloe shook her head, red curls bouncing. "I found him standing by the watermelon display."

Beca eyed her friend suspiciously. Beca wouldn't put it past Chloe to do something like this. She had been acting weird, looking round corners and being distracted all day. Her glare worked because Chloe looked a little sheepish now.

"Ok, I gotta admit I was looking out for him. You mentioned you met him here last and I thought maybe he would be here. But I didn't set this up."

"Why am I finding it hard to believe?"

"I didn't," Chloe protested. She then took a long, thoughtful look at the dark haired man in front of them. "To be fair, he did look like he was looking for someone. Maybe he was hoping to bump into you again."

"That's ridiculous," Beca answered back. "Why would he do that?"

Chloe shrugged.

"He looked surprised to see me and you should see the grin on his face when I said you're here."

"That could be anything."

"Something tells me I'm right," Chloe surmised. "No one loiters round the supermarket with just a basket and a bottle of wine, especially near the watermelons, Beca. He was looking out for you."

"He might be just shopping for dinner." Beca dismissed Chloe's theory. "- or had a spare hour, or waiting for his date."

"Who has a date at a supermarket? Does that look like someone waiting for a date? " Chloe replied.

She pointed at Jesse and Beca's two kids. Toby and Jesse were talking now and they seemed to be in the middle of a long, convoluted conversation about the merits of Lego. Beca scowled at Chloe who only laughed at seeing her best friend annoyed.

"Lighten up, Bec. I think he is being really sweet. He really took time to talk to Toby while we were at the toy aisle and was insistent we get something for Maisie. The redhead's eyes glinted with mischief. "You should thank him properly. Like asking him along for ice-cream."

* * *

"Umm...so."

Beca was standing awkwardly at the back of her car, watching Jesse stow away the last shopping bags. They had just came out of the supermarket and being the gent that he was, Jesse had offered to load the groceries into Beca's car. She could managed just fine but Chloe immediately accepted Jesse's offer before Beca could refuse. The redhead had also ushered the kids into their car seats all the while shooting obvious glances at Beca and jerking her head towards Jesse. Beca knew what Chloe was silently trying to tell her.

She was supposed to invite Jesse for ice-cream.

She was trying to but Beca couldn't figure out why she was so tongue-tied. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to try again; except Jesse had straightened up and turned towards her with that cute smile on his face and Beca promptly forgot what she was about to say.

"That's the last bag," Jesse said, stating the obvious.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Beca nodded stupidly.

"Don't worry about the trolley," Jesse said as he carefully shut the boot. "I'll return it back."

"Thanks. That'll be..umm... That'll be great," Beca answered, and before she could lost her nerve, she immediately blurted out. "Do you want get some ice-cream?"

"Excuse me?"

Seeing Jesse looking so confused, Beca realised she must have babbled it out too fast. Jesus, she should really get a grip.

"Ice-cream," she repeated, slower this time. "We are going for ice-cream and y'know, as a thank you." She vaguely waved at the boot. "For helping with the groceries and getting those presents for Toby and Maisie. You really didn't have to."

"Pleasure was all mine," Jesse remarked glancing at the back seat where Toby and Maisie were. Chloe was leading both of hem in a lusty rendition of Taylor Swoft's Shake it off and he laughed. "You have great kids."

"Yeah, they are alright," Beca agreed, smiling. "You were really good with them."

Jesse looked almost bashful.

"I used to take care of my brother and sister when we were growing up. And my niece and nephews kept me on my toes." He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing back at the backseat of her car. "You know, I would really love to go for some ice-cream but I have to be elsewhere."

Ah. Of course, he wouldn't be free. It was a Saturday.

"Oh ok," Beca nodded in understanding. "You must have a date with Helen. Sorry, I should've guessed."

"I'm meeting my best friend, Benji, actually, " Jesse answered.. "He asked me to look at his new - Wait, did you say Helen?"

"Yeah," Beca frowned. "Your girlfriend, Helen."

"Oh. I don't have a girlfriend. We broke up" Jesse said. "Well, to be precise, Helen broke up with me. I think I told you? I called and left a message."

Oh.

Now that message made sense. And Beca was horrified she got it all wrong.

"Oh god, dude. I'm so sorry!" Beca said. "I did get the message."

"Did you? I thought I might've hit up a wrong number."

"No, you didn't. I got it," Beca said. "And I misread your message. When you said you didn't need all those break-up tips, I thought you decided not to break up with Helen."

Jesse shook his head.

"Well, she said she wanted to see their people and the relationship was never really exclusive anyway. What are the odds, huh?"

He might sound nonchalant but Beca thought Jesse's smile looked a little rueful.

"She knew something was up,'' Beca said. "She knew, and she wanted to be the one to flip the switch."

"It doesn't matter," Jesse shrugged. "We broke up."

 _That was all fighting talk_ \- Beca thought. He might appear unperturbed but break-ups are always emotional and it will hurt. No matter how amicable it was. She had seen her share to know how true this was.

"Well -" Beca spoke up. "Break-up needs ice-cream. At least that's the rule in my book. I know you can't join us for some right now. So how 'bout you drop by the restaurant sometime and I'll hit you up with some?"

"You're going to hit me with break-up ice-cream?"

Perhaps the thought of some cold, delicious ice-cream cheered him up because Jesse looked less like he had a belly ache and more like his old self.

"Yep," Beca smiled. "Hell, I'll fix you our special banana split, if you like. And it's on me."

Jesse's smile back to her felt like sunshine.

"Ok. It's a deal."

* * *

AN : _Ahhh a slow 't we just hate them? A lot of love to everyone out there. The world is a crazy place but you are not alone._ ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was not until another month before Jesse appeared at the restaurant. Beca gave up ever seeing that man alive again, which was a pity because he was pretty easy on the eyes, really. They had been keeping in touch via text. Nothing serious - just mindless back and forth keeping tabs on each other. It started with Beca sending a pic of a grinning Toby with his assembled Lego with the caption 'Toby said thanks' and it went from there. Somehow the casual nature of the whole thing was, for want of a better word…. said he would be away a lot in the next few weeks so when he turned up, rather late into the dinner service and took a seat at the bar, Beca was taken aback.

"Hey!" Beca called out, surprised.

She nearly dropped the beer she was serving the customer in front of her. Good thing she was quick enough catch the glass before it slipped entirely out of her hand but some of the pale ale sloshed out all over the counter.

"Oops, sorry about that," she apologised to the customer, swiftly removing the glass and wiping the counter dry. "Let me get you a new one."' She spent a couple of minutes making sure the customer was happy before moving towards the dark-haired guy waiting at the end of the bar. Jesse was grinning up at her.

"I thought you were away?" Beca said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for my ice-cream," Jesse replied, smiling cheekily up at her.

"Took you long enough," she commented in reply, her brows knitted into a mock frown. "Ok, buddy. You can only get your ice-cream if you finish your dinner and all your greens."

"I'm a big boy," Jesse joked back, shrugging those broad shoulders back. "I'm not afraid of any greens."

Beca bit down her smile to prevent it from growing into a full-scale grin. She then glanced at the main dining area, just beyond the bar.

"Do you want your usual seat?" she asked. "Lily's working that section. There'll be a wait but she'll get you seated as soon as possible. You can always have a drink first."

"Thanks," Jesse spoke up. "Actually, I'd rather eat at the bar."

"Suit yourself," Beca answered, reaching for the bar menu and handing one over to Jesse. "I'll come back and take your order."

He ordered a burger, a side salad and a whole heap of onion rings. Beca left him alone to enjoy his drink and later his dinner, while she tended the bar. The shift was busy and she didn't have time to linger talking to Jesse. Chloe came to say hello, glancing up at Beca with a knowing smile. Beca also saw the redhead, walking off and whispering to Amy who then checked out Jesse and Beca with some interest. Beca just rolled her eyes at both of them. She finally went over when she saw Jesse had finished his dinner.

"Hmm - all clean," she mused, making a big show of checking his plate. "Ok. You've earned that ice-cream. Banana split or a straight up sundae?"

"Banana split," Jesse answered. "- but only if you share it with me."

"Dude, I'm working," Beca protested. "Your friend, Donald, is paying me to serve his customers, not eat ice-cream with you."

"But I am a customer!" Jesse replied, pretending to sound outraged. He took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts. "Should I ring Donald? Maybe I can ask him to let you take a break and eat ice-cream with me."

"Don't be an idiot," Beca answered, flicking the bar rag at him. "You'll get me into trouble."

It took fifteen minutes before the banana split was ready. Beca added the finishing touches, took the bowl, groaning with ice-cream and whipped cream and gleefully presented to Jesse. His eyes snapped wide open. The confection tethering in a glass bowl in front of him was certainly something. He could hardly see the ice-cream with all the billows of cream and toppings on top.

"Wow! How many cans of whipped cream did you use?" he asked. "Peanuts, wafers and six cherries? SIX? You really know how to spoil a guy."

"Don't be stupid. That's the house special. It is supposed to have six cherries," Beca replied drily. "Now eat up and don't bother me. I have work to do."

She was pretending to be all severe but inwardly, Beca wanted to laugh at the look on Jesse's face. Yeah, ok, she did over-egged the toppings and all of that was coming out from her pocket but it was worth it. She had employee discount anyway. She just wanted to see whether Jesse could finish the whole lot. When she came back to check on him a little later, the sundae was half eaten and there were still four cherries on top. Jesse had his head resting on his arm on top of the counter.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jesse groaned dramatically. "And I got brain freeze."

Beca bit into one of the cherries, pulling the stalk off as she did that.

"Press your tongue against the roof of your mouth. That'll help with the brain freeze," she answered, still chewing the cherry. "And if you are going to be sick, please do it in the bathroom. I'm too busy to clear up your vomit."

Jesse raised his head and stared at the brunette calmly picking another cherry off his banana split.

"You are not very sympathetic, are you?"

"Nope." Beca shook her head. "You wanna know why? It's because I got two kids at home and they are very prone to dramatics. I know when someone is bullshitting me."

Jesse laughed.

"Ok, I deserve that. You totally called me out," he said. His eyes softened slightly. "How's Toby and Maisie?"

"They are great. It's Luke's turn to have them this weekend."

"It was really great meeting them. And thanks for sending me those Lego photos."

"Toby insisted. He wanted the tooth fairy to know he's enjoying the present," Beca smiled. "I have beef to pick with you, dude. I was saving up to get him that toy for his birthday. Now I have to think of something else."

"Sorry about that," Jesse immediately apologised and Beca shook her head to indicate there was no hard feelings.

"How's George?" Beca asked.

Jesse grinned and showed her a photo. He had intended to take a selfie but his cat photobombed that instead. Beca had to grin back seeing half of Jesse's face being replaced by the fat, surly looking ginger.

"That's an improvement," she commented. "You should always just take a picture of George instead of your face. In fact, replace all your photos with this one now."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Jesse replied, shutting down the photo and sliding his phone back into this pocket. He picked up his spoon and dug into the sundae again. "So, what time do you get off work?"

Beca's head whipped up on hearing that question. Did Jesse just asked what time she knocked off? He had his spoon in his mouth so Beca wasn't 100% sure she heard him right. Of course, she have had that question lobbed at her. All the time. And It was usually from slightly drunk punters, hitting on her over the bar.

"Late," she answered curtly, still unsure whether she misheard him. "It's my turn to close up tonight."

Jesse swallowed the mouthful of ice-cream.

"Mind if I hang around?" he asked.

Beca grimaced, uncertain how she should respond. "I don't know, dude -" she begun. Unfortunately, right at that same moment, Chloe was walking up to the bar with a new drinks order and overheard what Jesse said.

"Hey, you want to hang out after hours?" the interfering redhead spoke over Beca.

Jesse had turned round in his stool at Chloe's interruption.

"Only if it's ok. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Of course it's ok. Donald wouldn't mind," Chloe trilled, totally ignoring the dagger looks coming from Beca. She winked at Jesse and handed over the drinks order to Beca. "He can stay, right, Beca?"

Beca found two pairs of eyes staring at her and knew she was out-manouvered by the evil redhead yet again. She also couldn't refused those freaking brown eyes.

"Ok, fine," Beca agreed churlishly, knowing she was beaten. "You can stay. But I'm warning you, -" she wagged her finger at Jesse. " - if Fat Amy gets to you, don't expect me to come to the rescue."

* * *

Well, Beca was right.

And she was feeling a little gleeful about it too.

As soon as they shut the doors to the last customer and Jesse settled in afterhours, Fat Amy made a beeline for him. Beca was far too busy tidying up but she did glance up once in a while to cackle at the sight of Jesse Swanson being cornered by the bodacious blonde. Beca knew Amy wouldn't harm him. Nor was he her type. But Jesse didn't know that and Beca was enjoying that growing discomfort on his face as Fat Amy chatted to him. Beca was finishing up the closing checklist with Chloe when the redhead urgently nudged her.

"I think you'd better rescue Jesse," she whispered to the brunette.

Beca's eyes were still on her clipboard. "Nope. I already said I won't rescue him from Amy."

"Yeah, I heard that," Chloe answered. "But you didn't say anything about Lily."

Beca instantly looked up and true enough, Amy was no longer around and the inscrutable Japanese girl they all know as Lily was standing opposite Jesse behind the bar, staring silently at him. Now Lily was an amazing girl - if you knew her well. If you didn't, wellll…she could be a little bit creepy.

"Oh shit," Beca swore.

"Yeah." Chloe took the clipboard out of Beca's hand. "I'll take it from here, Go and rescue your man."

Beca threw a 'what the hell' look at Chloe's direction but the redhead just laughed and nudged her forward to get moving. When Beca made her way to the bar, she could see how intense Lilly was staring at Jesse. Maybe she should have rescued Jesse sooner because he was looking rather pale and about to freak out.

"Hey Lily -" Beca called out."Chloe needs a hand with the.. umm.. with the pumps."

Lily drew a sharp intake of breath and whipped round.

"Pumps?" she whispered, her disconcerting stare now fixed on Beca.

"Erm..yeah," Beca scrambled round for inspiration. "I don't know. Something about them blocking up..or stuck or something. She needs help."

Beca nearly got whiplash as Lily ran flying past, muttering under her breath. It sounded something like 'weed" and "fairies". Beca decided not to ask. Sometimes with Lily it was just saner not to. She turned her attention to the dark-haired man at the bar instead.

"You ok, there?" Beca asked, biting down another smile.

Jesse looked a little shaken. He had to gulp down a couple of breaths before he could answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that?"

"Oh. That's Lily."

"Wow," Jesse took a slug from the almost empty bottle of beer in front of him. "She's rather..intense."

"Don't worry about her. She's harmless," Beca answered. "Well, mostly harmless." She nearly laughed out loud when Jesse's face blanched a little. "Another beer? I think you may need one."

At his nod, Beca reached out for a bottle of Budweiser, deftly knocked the cap off and put it in front of Jesse. She opened a Coke for herself because she was driving and that pint of beer could wait until she got safely home. Both of them drank in companionable silence before Beca spoke up.

"Enjoying hanging out with us?" she asked, gesturing to the empty, almost dark restaurant.

"It was kinda cool," Jesse remarked, looking round before settling back to look at Beca in the eyes. "Didn't know you guys do a LOT of cleaning."

"Yeah. Health and Safety," Beca remarked drily. She took another sip of the fizzy Coke before curiously looking at Jesse. "Why do you want to hang out here, anyway?" Don't you have a cat to go back to?"

"George can take care of himself," Jesse answered. "I think if we have a zombie apocalypse tomorrow, George can definitely survive that."

"Seriously, dude. Why?"

Beca was not proud she used that tone. That tone of voice which sometimes she used to keep her kids and her primary school charges in check. Jesse was an adult and as a grown man, he didn't have to tell her shit but Beca was beyond curious now. Why would he choose to spend an evening propping up a bar when he could be chilling at home?

Jesse placed his bottle beer onto the counter and slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ok, I've got a confession to make. I thought I could hang out and maybe..talk to you? There's something that I need help with."

"What sort of help you need, dude?" Beca asked. "Because if it's to do with getting rid of a body, that's more Lily's speciality." At the flash of terror on Jesse's face, Beca was obliged to add with a laugh. "I'm kidding! Lily doesn't know how to do that."

"Oh," Jesse answered, sounding relieved.

"She did time at county because of arson. Not murder." Jesse's scowl at her was funny and Beca needed to get that laugh out of her before apologising. "Ok, sorry. You need help. Hit me, dude. I'll help if I can."

"I just thought about what you said the other day," Jesse spoke up, his fingers nervously tapping the neck of his beer bottle. "I mean.. that conversation we had at over coffee when I was about to break up with Helen."

"Yep."

"Well, we both know I didn't need those break-up tips but you also mentioned something else. Something about not rushing into things."

Beca remembered that, of course. They were standing by her car when she broached the subject.

"That's pretty solid advice," Jesse continued. "I've been doing what you said these past few months. Nothing except chilling and spending time on myself and you know what I discovered?"

"What?"

"I'm pretty bad at this whole dating thing," Jesse owned up. "I had time to think things through and I'm just rubbish at this whole finding my own soulmate kind of thing."

"Dude -" Beca answered "We talked about this. You are not a bad judge of character. You've just…" She scrambled round for the words and remembered what Chloe said. "…you've just haven't found the right person yet."

"I don't know. I still need to find her, don't I? And that means I need to go out there and meet people and date. Which we know just end up in disaster. " Jesse replied. "And then I remembered what you promised."

Beca picked up her Coke and drained the bottle.

"I promised you something?" she hiccuped, stifling a small burp that bubbled up. "What did I promise?"

Jesse's eyes were twinkling now and really, Beca should learn to read signs like this. On looking back, she wondered why she never pick up stupid red flags like this. Chloe gets all twinkly-eyed when she was up to some mischief and now the same look was on Jesse's face.

"If I remember correctly..and I do -" Jesse answered. "- you cut a deal with me. If I were to go dateless for a month, you'll hook me up with someone."

Ah. Shit. She did promised him that, didn't she? It was her stupid mouth running off and look where it was landing her into.

"I supposed I did." Beca wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"You did," Jesse nodded, his face split into a huge grin. "I kept up my end of the bargain. I did go dateless for more than a month. So..."

Beca scowled at the smiling Jesse, wondering why she just didn't mind her business and kept her fat mouth shut. She chucked the empty Coke bottle into a nearby bin and then looked up to face Jesse.

"So?" she countered.

"So...are you going to help me or not?" Jesse prodded, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

She blew out a breath and without another word, Beca walked away to the other end of the bar, rifled through the contents below the counter and came back, holding onto one of those small order notepads. She patted her pockets for a pen and then leaned over the counter, directly in front of Jesse.

"Well, someone has to help you," Beca muttered, clicking the end of her pen. "But before we start, are you driving tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Then you may want another drink."

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the rest of the staff had hightailed it out of the place. Only Beca was left to lock up when she was done. She would have been out there, heading home except now she had Jesse Swanson still perched at the bar and they had been talking for the last half an hour. She was driving so Beca was not drinking but it was not entirely unpleasant hanging out here, in the darkened restaurant, doing nothing but talk and hang out.

"Ok, let's run through this -" Beca spoke up, peering at the notes she was making. "You like video games, good food especially Italian, great conversation and movies. And your ideal date would be going somewhere nice to eat, somewhere not to noisy where you can talk OR watching to a movie." She looked up at Jesse who was listening to her every word. "See, this is what I don't get. If you go to a movie, how can you have a conversation with your date?"

Jesse was chomping on some peanuts that Beca put in a bowl between them.

"The movie is just a part of a date," he replied after swallowing a mouthful down. "We'll have something to talk about afterwards. And you can tell a lot about a person from their favourite movie. A lot."

"Really?" Beca teased.

The subject of movies did surfaced before during one of their text chats. When Beca admitted that no, she didn't have a favourite movie and when it comes to flicks on screen, she could take it or leave it, Beca swore Jesse didn't reply for five minutes. Probably too stunned to type anything.

"Yes, really," Jesse answered severely. "The fact that you don't have one tells me one thing."

"What?"

"That you are a weirdo," Jesse nodded firmly. "Who doesn't like movies? Everyone does. Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet and we have to fix that one day."

"Yeah. Whatever dude," Beca intoned, looking down at her notepad. "So, tell me what kind of women you like."

She was taking this seriously. She did promise she'll find someone for him and by Holy Joseph and Mary, she was going to find someone great for him. Like, how hard could it be, right? He was pretty good to look at, warm, funny and a real gentleman. She could so find the right person for him.

"Brunettes," Jesse said. "I like brunettes."

"Brunettes huh?" Beca replied, quirking an eyebrow. She smirked a little, making a big show of writing that down. "If you say so. Wouldn't have guessed it, judging by your track record."

"You asked what I liked," Jesse shrugged, that dimple returning to his cheek.

"But your dates are usually blondes," Beca objected.

"I don't just date exclusively by hair colour," Jesse retort back. "It's the whole package. But if you ask me what's my preference, it's brunettes. I really like brunettes."

Beca was chewing the end of her pencil, thinking back to the raft of dates the dark-haired man brought to the restaurant. She was pretty sure 90% were blonde with the odd redhead or two. Eh. Whatever.

"Ok, fine, " she spoke up. "Brunette. Someone nice, and easy to talk to -"

"That would be a start."

"Likes movies and casual dates. Nothing too intense. And tall. You like them tall."

"- not necessarily," Jesse interjected.

"No, most of your dates are tall," Beca replied, waving her hand in a circle above her head. "Easily over 5 ft 5."

"I don't really mind," Jesse said. "It's not a deal breaker if they are short. As long as they are not a hobbit"

"See -" Beca replied, putting down her pencil and staring at Jesse. "This is not going to work if you are going to throw any of your weird fetish at me. What's a hobbit?"

"What's a hobbit?" Jesse echoed back her question, looking confused. "It"s a character out of Lord of the - Oh. You don't like movies. I forgot."

He was shaking his head, probably shocked to the very core that she did not like movies.

"We have to do something about that soon," Jesse said, his eyebrows knitting together. "Maybe we should catch one sometime."

"Yeah, ok. You make it sound like I don't watch movies," Beca snarked back, picking her pencil back up again. "- which I do. In fact, I'm bringing Maisie to watch one at the Adelphi in a couple of weeks. That Disney one with the princesses."

"Which one? Most of the Disney ones have princesses."

"The one with the talking snowman and the funny moose."

"Wha - Oh. Frozen!" Jesse's face dawned with comprehension. "You're watching Frozen? But that came out ages ago. Why are you just watching it now?"

"Because it's cheaper -"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Beca looked down at her pad, pretending she was busy making some notes. Two hot spots flushed at her cheeks. She had her reasons why she took her kids to the Adelphi and she was not entirely comfortable sharing then with Jesse.

Ah, what the heck.

"They screen older movies at the Adelphi and it's cheaper," Beca explained, eyes still fixed on her notepad. "Have you seen ticket prices nowadays? Add the popcorn, candy and soda for three, that's a whole lotta money. Maisie loves Frozen and they're screening a Sing-a-long version."

She huffed out loud, wondering maybe she was over-explaining herself. Beca decided at this point she shouldn't really care. She was doing her best for her kids and she shouldn't be ashamed. If Jesse had a problem with that, it was his problems; not hers.

"You're watching Frozen sing-a-long?"

He didn't sound derisive. In fact, it was the opposite. Beca looked up to see Jesse's face lit up like a child at Christmas. She should know. She got two at home.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, we are. You can come along if you want -"

"Yes please," Jesse interjected quickly before Beca could change her mind. "I would really like that."

"Really? You would?" Beca frowned. "I gotta warn you. It's not like your normal movie screening. It's the kids session. You'll get crying babies, feral children running around, screaming, popcorn fight."

"Popcorn fight, huh?" Jesse replied. "Sounds perfect. Tell me when and where. You know what? I even spring for the popcorn. Sounds like we need all the ammunition."

"God, you're weird," Beca scoffed. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling. Obviously this guy didn't know what he signed up for. The kids are going to eat him alive. Beca cleared her throat and tapped on her notepad. "Ok, back to your perfect date - brunette, easy to talk to, tall or not so tall, no preference -"

"Nope," Jesse agreed. "No preference at all."

" - and hot."

"What?" Jesse choked a little at that.

"Hot. You like your dates hot."

"Since when?"

"Since ever," Beca replied rolling her eyes. "Dude, all your dates are at least a 7. At least. Even that messy hippie chick who only ate avocado was a strong 8. You like them hot."

"Jeez -" Jesse rubbed his face on one side. "You make it sound like I only date women for their looks."

"Don't you?" Beca challenged, that smirk back on her face.

"Told you. It's the whole package," Jesse shook his head. "I don't just ask someone out for a date because she's hot."

"Yeah, sure," Beca scoffed. "Let's test this then, shall we? Would you date...let's say, Fat Amy?"

"Well -" Jesse grimaced, trying to evade the question. But Beca's steely blue eyes demanded an answer. "Ok, I wouldn't. But it's not because she's fat! Amy has quite a forceful personality and I'm not sure -"

"Say no more," Beca said, putting her hand up to halt Jesse's attempts at explaining himself. "I'm not here to judge. I promised to be your wingman and if you prefer 7s and 8s, we'll get you 7s and 8s. So you're picky. It's all good. Guys always want the hot ones, anyway. Even though the guy is barely a 4, he'll still bat for an 8."

"Are you saying I'm a 4 and punching above my weight?" Jesse scratched his head.

"That's not what I said." Beca rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying guys want the perfect girl. Single, all the right looks, preferably no baggage. They steer clear of women like Fat Amy or Lily or...me, for example."

"You?" Jesse spoke up, sounding puzzled. "Why you?"

"Y'know -" Beca shrugged. "- Single mom, holding two jobs, two kids. Yep, definitely a no go area."

"That's rubbish! I bet lots of guys hit on you."

"Yeah they do. Until they found out about the kids. Then they run a mile," Beca snorted. She didn't sound at all bitter and that smirk was back on her face. "Actually I sometimes use the kids to keep the creeps away. Totally worked."

Yes, she was being dismissive, but it was because Beca Mitchell had been burned one too many times before. Guys will chat her up, they exchanged numbers, maybe go out for coffee or a meal. But whenever she mentioned her kids, Beca could almost see the terror in their eyes. Then phone calls will drop. And then the texts. Culminating in a "hey, you're a nice girl but -". It was frustrating. She was not actually on a hunt for a husband or a stepdad to her kids but all the guys she dated seemed to think that way. So Beca Mitchell stopped going on dates. It was just less hassle.

"If they run that easily, they don't deserve you." she heard Jesse saying.

Beca looked up to find Jesse staring at her.

"I think what you're doing is great," Jesse continued. "My mom raised me and my siblings up single-handedly and I saw how tough it was for her. If those guys can't see how awesome you are, then it's their loss."

He looked so earnest saying that Beca had to smile.

"Thank you," she replied, her eyes softening at his kind words. "That's really nice of you to say."

Jesse flashed her a quick smile and Beca mentally added to her "Why Jesse Swanson is a great date" inventory. _Cute smile, very sweet_ \- she toted up in her head - _Will spring for popcorn._ The list had grown longer and Beca remembered she had added " _slightly arrogant_ " not too long ago. She wondered whether she should struck that off. He had been really down the earth the last few times they talked.

"So -" Jesse was saying now, that overconfident smirk plastered on his face. "You don't think I'm a 4?"

Yep, ok. _Slightly arrogant_ stays on the list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

True to her word, Beca had taken her role as wingman seriously and immediately launched into " _Project Find Jesse a date_ ". She felt duty-bound to help. Jesse was becoming a good friend, judging by the constant texts they've been sending each other and after that night drinking after hours, they even hung out sometimes. Well, It couldn't be that hard to find Jesse a date, right? He was pretty easy on the eye and, Beca could vouch Jesse was a sweet guy, a gent and would show a girl a good time. How hard could it be to find him a date?

The problem was not selling Jesse.

The problem was finding the right girl who ticked off ALL the right boxes.

What Beca wasn't counting on was how difficult this would be. Her circle of single friends wasn't very big and she couldn't exactly set Jesse up with some random stranger or any of the married moms from school. That would be crazy. But Beca was not ready to throw in the towel just as yet; which was why she here after hours at the restaurant, trying to convince a very reluctant-looking Stacie Conrad why she should go on a date with Jesse Swanson.

"Come on, Stacie," Beca pleaded. "Pleeeaaasseeeeee."

Yes, Stacie would definitely fit the bill. Tall, leggy, brunette. Sophisticated. Definitely a great conversationalist. She worked as a bartender on Fridays and during the week, Stacie was completing her Post grad degree in Marine Biology. Beca also found out from Chloe, Stacie had dumped her boyfriend not too long ago and ready to jump back into the dating cesspool. _She would be perfect_ \- Beca thought - _If only she didn't look so sceptical._

"He's really nice." Beca grasped at straws, only to realise belatedly that calling a guy 'nice' in front of Stacie was like a death knell. "No, no. What I meant is he's really fun to be with!"

Stacie eyed Beca's earnest face suspiciously. The short brunette was sitting at her counter, trying to browbeat her into some blind date. Stacie didn't need anyone setting her up but was now curious what was Beca Mitchell up to.

"Nice? Really fun to be with?" Stacie scoffed. "Sounds like a loser."

"Who's the loser?" Chloe chimed in, walking up to the bar. She had her hands full with bussing the tables and balanced the heavy grey tray at the edge of Stacie's precious counter.

"Short stack here trying to set me up on a blind date," Stacie said, flicking her cleaning up rag at Beca. "With some loser who probably has a gap tooth, a skin condition and expect me to pay for the drinks."

"Hey, be careful with that," Beca yelled back, ducking from the lethal rag. "And for the record, Jesse's quite a looker. He's definitely not a loser. And he will pay for dirnks. Ask Chloe – she knows him. Chloe, back me up here."

"Whoa, slow down," Chloe said, now pushing her tray to sit squarely on the counter and giving Beca her full attention. "You're trying to set Stacie up on a date with Jesse?"

"Well -" Beca shrugged. "Yeah."

"The Jesse?"

"Yeah."

"Your Jesse?"

"He's not my Jesse," Beca grumbled, giving Chloe a side eye. "He's just someone who comes in to the restaurant. You are making it sound like he's my boyfriend or something."

"He always asks for that seat in your section," Chloe commented.

"He likes that table. It's a good seat," Beca countered back. "He's always here with a date anyway."

"He also leaves you fat tips and spend time talking nicely to you."

"I'm good at my job. I earn that tip!" Beca scoffed.

"Sometimes –" Chloe chimed in again. "- he rings to check whether Beca's working and changes reservations if she's not."

"So? He needs all the help he can get," Beca answered. "You've seen some of the horrors he turned up with. That girl who talks too much and that meal ticket girl-"

"Wait," Stacie held up her hand. "Are you talking about that guy whose is always stuck with an awful date?"

"That's the one." Beca smiled. "And ok, he's a friend. He's really sweet and you'll have a good time."

"I remember him now," Stacie said, squinting her eyes in recollection. "Dark hair? Cute, in a nerdy kind of way. Dress really well."

"Yep. Has his own business, making some sort of steel parts," Beca confirmed. "So you'll go out with him?"

"Hang on. I said he's cute and all, but I'm not sure I want to go out with him " Stacie replied. "Why are you pimping him out so hard, anyway?"

"Yeah, Beca. I wanna know too," Chloe echoed back nosily.

Beca just rolled her eyes and finally decided she should come clean.

"Because he's a great guy and deserves a break," Beca said earnestly. "I'm just trying to help. Jesse's a gent. He knows how to treat a girl right...which is why you should go out with him, Stacie."

Beca tipped her head knowingly at Stacie. Stacie only looked more bemused at Beca's attempts to sell this blind date.

"You're setting me up with a regular?" Stacie smirked.

"Oh. Jesse's more than a regular," Chloe chipped in. "They met up outside of work and get this, he hung out at her place."

"He's been back to yours?" Stacie asked, her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"What?" Beca scoffed back, frowning. "It was nothing. He was all about trying to find me a favourite movie so he just came over once with some movies and pizza."

"He met her kids," Chloe singsong, obviously enjoying the look of surprise on Stacie's face.

"Let me get this straight – " Stacie said, turning her attention to Beca. "He had met Maisie and Toby. Your kids, Toby and Maisie."

"Yeah. At the supermarket once and the kids enjoyed that movie night so much we did it, like another time." Beca dismissed it.

"Sounds like you guys really hit it off," Stacie drawled in response.

"Don't you see it? Even my kids love him. You will too!" Beca reasoned. "Look, I've agreed to be his wingman. And Stacie Conrad, if you agree to go on a date with him, I will be the best wingman ever."

"Hmm." Stacie responded, picking up the clean glass in front of her and slowly polished it. "Tell me what kind of girls he like."

"Brunettes," Beca answered.

"Brunette huh?' Stacie repeated after her.

"Yes," she nodded. "Easy to talk to. Someone hot. "

"So -" Stacie spoke up slowly, giving Chloe a side-along glance. "He likes a hot, cute brunette whom he can get along with."

"Yep, pretty much. You'll be perfect," Beca nodded enthusiastically. "So it's a date?"

"I don't know..."

"Aww, come on. Help me out here," Beca pleaded. "If you say yes, I can tell him tomorrow when I see him at the movies."

"You are going to the movies with him?" Chloe's eyes widened into saucers.

"Not just me. We all are," Beca replied, using the figurative 'we' to mean her and her kids. The girls were used to Beca doing that. "It's Frozen sing-a-long and you know how Maisie's crazy about that. Should be fun. But between us, I don't think Jesse knew what he's signed up for."

Beca was grinning wickedly, oblivious to the knowing looks flitting between Chloe and Stacie.

"Girl, I wanna help -" Stacie was saying now, slowly polishing the row of glasses in front of her. "But I don't think it's gonna work."

Beca sighed out loudly at that reply. She was really counting on Stacie saying yes. Beca could not think of anyone else who would be perfect for him and she could imagine the look on Jesse's face if she told him she already got him the perfect date. Ha! He'll be so surprised.

"Alright. I can see you're playing hard ball," Beca slowly straightening up in her seat and squaring her shoulders. "How can I make it worth your while?"

* * *

"Well, that was really fun."

Beca heard what Jesse said. She was busy wiping Maisie's face sticky from all that soda and popcorn but she turned round to smile wryly at the dark-haired man, standing beside her. They had just finished the movie and as usual, Toby and Maisie begged their mom to go to the nearby playground. The weather was lovely so Beca was all too happy for let her kids run riot at the playground before heading home. She wasn't really expecting Jesse to tag along. It was a Saturday afternoon and Beca would think he would have other plans being the single guy he was. Nope. The weirdo wanted to check out the playground.

"You don't have to be polite," Beca answered, balling up the wipe she had in her hand and tossing it into a nearby bin. "You can tell me the movie's lame."

"What are you talking about?" Jesse said, his eyebrows knitting in a mock frown. "Frozen sing-a-long is never lame. Right, Maisie?"

He beamed at Maisie who grinned back toothily.

"Yup," the four year old piped up. "Never lame."

Beca had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Her little girl must not pick up that bad habit from her.

"Mom, can I go now?' Toby whined. He was twisting round, looking longingly at that slides and swings. Beca couldn't blame her firstborn son for being a little impatient. He had been trapped in a Frozen sing-a-long nightmare for the last two hours.

"Yeah, ok -" Beca said and before her quicksilver son could run off, she quickly added. "Bring Maisie along. And play nicely!"

Toby was already dragging his sister with him before Beca could even finished he sentence. She had to yell the last part out as the two of them ran off hand in hand. Beca took a moment to watch her kids playing, thinking how did they grew up so fast.

She turned around to find Jesse sitting down on the park bench they commandeered and offering her a juice pouch. Beca frowned at the offering but took it all the same.

"Thanks?" she said, examining the packet. Strawberry Kiwi. She deftly stabbed the juice pouch with the given straw and took a sip. "Your juice taste is very similar to my six year old."

Jesse didn't seem offended by the remark. He was grinning and pointing to Toby now pushing Maisie on the swings. "That guy over there has good taste,'" he declared, noisily sipping his drink.

"Did you have them all this time?" Beca asked, sitting down next to him. "Like seriously?"

"Just in case we need refreshment," Jesse said solemnly. "Dehydration is very dangerous." He pulled the opening of his backpack wider to show its contents and Beca's eyes nearly popped out at the sheer number of juice pouches in there.

"You're so freaking weird." she scoffed.

"Yes, I am. And so are you," Jesse answered back happily. "I don't know what you are on. The way you described that Frozen sing-a-long; it sounded like Armageddon in a movie theatre. It's actually a lot of fun."

"Yeah, if you call listening to all that high pitch wailing and tone deaf singing, fun."

"You're not fooling me one bit," Jesse replied breezily. "You loved it. I heard you belting it out during Let it go. You've got a good voice, by the way."

"How can you even hear me above all that noise?" Beca remarked. The singing by the many tiny Elsas and Anna's was deafening. There was no way Jesse could've heard her above that din. "I can't even hear myself think, let alone sing."

"I did," Jesse shrugged, finishing the last of his juice and tossing the empty silver pouch into the bin. "You sounded great."

"Well, how about you?" Beca suddenly smirked a little too evilly for Jesse's comfort. "Good job hitting those high notes, Jess. Didn't know you had it in you."

Jesse coloured a little.

"Yeah, about that -" he said, looking slightly shifty, which of course, Beca picked up upon immediately. "I was in the moment. It was no biggie."

"You sure?" Beca said, the smirk still on her face. "Sounded like you've had lessons. Or like you've trained. Or did it professionally?"

"I used to sing a little in college," Jesse said casually.

"What? Like in a band?"

Jesse didn't answer, keeping his eyes fixed on the playground.

"Ok. Not a band. Were you in a...choir? Or..or a Glee club?" Beca guessed, bringing up the lamest things she could think of. She knew she hit the jackpot because Jesse's cheeks were turning redder.

"Noooo!" she gasped. "You were in a Glee club?"

She also couldn't stop that chortle coming out of her.

"It wasn't just a Glee club. It was more like a frat," Jesse tried to explain. It all fell to deaf ears because Beca was trying to get her laugh under control. "We just happened to sing covers of songs and win Nationals and stuff."

"They had competitions for this kind of thing?"

"The Treblemakers were undisputed champions for a long time!"

"Is that what you called yourselves?"

Beca collapsed into laughter again. She was wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Toby and Maisie were looking over at her, a little surprised at their mom laughing out loud like that and Beca waved reassuringly at them.

"Ok, ok. Sorry . I shouldn't laugh," Beca apologised, wiping the tears from corners of her eyes. "What you did in your misspent youth is up to you. I mean, college dudes usually experiment with drugs and have sex but you? You went to nerd singing competition. On purpose."

"Don't knock it. I made many lifelong friends there, including my best mate, Benji," Jesse remarked. " I should introduce you to him. I think he'll like you."

"Ok," Beca agreed.

"You'll meet up with Benji?" Jesse answered, sounding surprised.

"Why not? Any friend of your is etc. - you know the saying," Beca said. "Happy to meet up with him. Especially if he can dish out some of that college Glee club dirt on you."

"I need to reconsider this," Jesse replied, looking slightly scared. "Maybe it's not such a good idea after all."

Another laugh burbled out of her and Beca tried very hard to stop it this time.

"Sorry. I shouldn't diss your poor life choices," she said. "You actually sounded really good back there. Pretty decent."

"Decent? I sounded more than just decent.I can sing very well.," Jesse replied in mock outrage. " We should go karaoke sometimes. I'll blow you away my impressive set of pipes."

"Wow, I've not been to karaoke for years!" Beca blinked, realising how long ago it had been.

"You haven't?" Jesse swiftly replied. "Let's go then. We'll get some dinner first, a few drinks after. Nothing like a couple of beers to loosen up the vocal chords."

"Chloe, Amy and I used to go all the time," Beca mused, thinking about her own misspent youth.

"Umm...ok. Chloe and Amy can come too, if they like," Jesse replied. "But if their shifts don't allow it, we can still go, y'know. Just us."

"That's not going to work," Beca said, turning to face Jesse. "There's only a few decent places in this town and karaoke hours are not kid friendly. I don't think Maisie and Toby could come."

Jesse was staring mutely at her for a few seconds that Beca wondered whether she said the wrong thing. No, she was right. As much as she would love to go karaoke, they couldn't rock up on any of the bars with Maisie and Toby in tow. She was not a bad was not going to let her kids into those kind of places. Besides, it would be way past their bedtimes. Unless...what Jesse was saying... Nah, it couldn't be. He's not asking just her out. It couldn't be.

"You're right. Those bars are not going to work," Jesse spoke up, nodding his head. "They should really have kid-friendly sessions. Think of all the money they'll rake in. Why haven't t anyone wise up to this yet?"

"Right?" Beca echoed.

Phew. That was a close one. She guessed right. Jesse meant to hang out with all of them, as always. Not just her; like on a date. Why did that thought even cross her mind? That was just silly. Ok, he's a really neat guy, she enjoyed herself with him and the kids absolutely adored him - oh my god, what was she thinking? This was so stupid.

"So -" Beca spoke up, after uncomfortably clearing her throat. "Guess what? I've found the perfect date for you."

Jesse whipped round so quick that Beca nearly laugh out loud. He looked really like a cartoon doing that.

"What?" Jesse said, his mouth dropping open. "Already?"

"Yep," Beca smirked, winking at Jesse, "Told you I'm a super wingman. You're gonna love her. It's Stacie!"

"Do I know her?" Jesse frowned, trying to figure this out. "Hang on, Stacie from the bar?"

"One and only!" Beca confirmed with a nod. "Fits the bill, right? Brunette, really easy to talk to, tall -"

"I don't mind if my date's not tall -" Jesse mumbled absentmindedly.

" - and hot," Beca finished. "Come on, dude. I'm a girl and I think Stacie's a solid ten."

She looked expectantly at Jesse.

He blinked at her a few times before replying, "Yeah, she's hot."

"Great!" Beca trilled, clapping her hands in delight. "Ok, you'll just need to get in touch with her and arrange a date. She's expecting a call. She likes clubbing and mentioned something about this new place downtown. I've looked at the schedule and Stacie's free on any Fridays."

"Wow. Ok," Jesse answered, slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm. "Looks like you really went all the way out. Wait, she can do Friday's? If I remember correctly, I only see Stacie at the bar on Friday."

"Yup, she usually works Fridays."

"And she's free on Fridays now?" Jesse questioned, staring straight at Beca.

"Umm..." Beca squirmed. "I may have promised to take her shift off her..."

"You what?" Jesse yelled out in surprise. The kids stopped playing and turned around at the yell. Beca smiled and waved at them again. She was aware Jesse was staring at the side of her face and she turned to look at him.

"Let me get this straight -" Jesse said once he had her full attention. "You took an extra shift so Stacie can go on a date with me?"

"Well yeah." Beca tried to shrug it off. "It's not a big deal."

"No, no. It IS a big deal," Jesse replied. "It's an extra shift. On a Friday night. That means you have to leave the kids and hire a babysitter. That'll cost money."

"I've told you. It's really not a big deal."

"Bec, you know it is," Jesse insisted. "At least let me pay for the babysitter. I don't really want you -

"Jess, for fucks sake, it's fine!" Beca cut in, waving her hands at him. "Friday shift's pretty sweet. I can earn a lotta tips off my martini making skills alone. So the babysitting's covered. Just ask Stacie out anytime and have a good time, ok?"

"There must be more," Jesse shook his head, staring at her. "If that's a sweet shift, I don't see Stacie giving it up so easily."

"Ok -" Beca looked down guiltily, having been caught out once again. "I may have promised her half of the tips -"

"Becaaa -" Jesse wailed in disapproval.

Beca decided to change her tactics.

"Look, I'm not doing this just for you. Stacie just ditched her awful good-for-nothing bastard of a boyfriend. She could use someone who treats her nice and I know you will do just that," she explained. "Besides you're a great guy. You deserve someone really special and trust me, Stacie is that girl."

Beca huffed out at the end of that speech and turned to keep an eye on her kids. Yeah, Jesse was a great guy. He was sweet and generous and even her kids, who were always very suspicious of strangers, adored him.

"So you make a good martini, huh?"

"If you like them very dry -" Beca replied with a smile. "- then, yes."

* * *

 _AN : I hope you like this chapter. Is our girl being a little oblivious or is Jesse gonna check this Stacie chick out? Also just realised I had typos in my previous ANs. So very sorry! Lots of love from cold and grey London to all of you and a special shoutout to my readers in Singapore - all nine of you! Please send me some laksa noodles._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The weeks quickly went by.

Beca knew Jesse did send Stacie a text and they talked. He also popped in one Friday. He didn't have dinner though - he had a drink at the bar, talking to Stacie instead and Beca was too occupied to come over. It did feel a little awkward not to walk up to him and say hello but Beca shrugged it off.

The way she saw it Jesse was obviously there to meet up with Stacie. She shouldn't cramp his style and it was not as if she and Jesse didn't hang out outside of work. Come to think of it, Jesse inviting his weird self over to her place with the movies and pizzas seemed to be a common occurrence nowadays. And there was that one time he came along to Toby's soccer practice because they were in a middle of arguing about the merits of The Godfather trilogy and Jesse declared they had to continue despite the soccer practice.

That drink at the bar must have worked because the next thing she heard was they were going on a date and as promised, Beca took over Stacie's shift. She was flat out on her feet that Friday evening and as she mixed drinks and served the regulars at the bar, Beca tried not to think what Stacie and Jesse were up to.

No, she wasn't thinking how weird it felt that they were out on a date.

Of course not.

She was just wondering whether they were having a nice time. Yeah, that's right. She just wanted to prove that she had superior wingman skills and made the perfect match. It was important that her Jesse had a nice time. Wait - did she just thought Jesse as ' _her_ ' Jesse? Why was that? That was just queer balls.

Saturday, the day after the date, came and Beca refrained herself from texting him. Obviously, the date will go well but what if the date went VERY well? It would be awkward to grill Jesse the very next morning when he could be...y'know. And now on the Sunday, she was now knee deep in laundry and keeping her eye on her two kids doing their homework on the kitchen table when her phone rang shrilly. Jesse's name flashed up on her screen. Beca thought about ignoring the call. She was busy. But that nerd was persistent and her phone beeped with incoming message after message.

"Mom, it's Jesse," Toby said, eyeing the messages flashing up on her phone, vibrating on the phone.

"Jesse!" Maisie echoed happily. The phone rang again and she said. "Can I answer it, please, mommy? It's Jesse."

"Yeah ok," Beca relented.

She watched with wonder at her daughter chatting happily with Jesse for the next few minutes. It involved a lot of giggling, Toby wanted in. Beca's phone was passed over and the boy started talking about yesterday's soccer practice. She had to rescue Jesse before Toby talked his ear off.

"Hey. Hand me the phone," Beca ordered when Toby stopped to take a breath. Toby knew better than to refuse his mom, especially when she was using that tone. Beca took the offered phone and held it to her ear. "Alright, weirdo. What's up?"

"Hey Bec. I was just talking to Toby," Jesse's voice come down the line. He sounded really cheerful.

"You're in a good mood," Beca remarked, heading back to where she was sorting out the laundry.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jesse answered back. "I was talking to my two most favourite kids."

"Yeah. Whatever," Beca replied, rolling her eyes. "Date went well, huh?"

"What?" Jesse sounded confused for a moment, like he was sidetracked. "Oh. Yeah, it went well. I had a great time."

Beca decided she didn't need a blow by blow account of the date while she was trying to match her kids socks. "What do you want, nerd?" she asked instead.

"Are you free this afternoon? Umm..you and the kids?"

"Why?"

"There's some place I want you guys to go," Jesse answered cryptically. "Please say you're free. 'Cos if you say no, Maisie and Toby will be disappointed."

What? Why? How did her kids get involved in all this? Beca looked askance at her two kids who were pretending to do their homework but Beca knew they were eavesdropping.

"What are you up to?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Jesse Insisted. "Just a bit of wholesome family fun on a Sunday afternoon. You'll love it, I promise. The kids loved it when I told them just now."

"Jesse Swanson -" Beca said, her voice picking up in warning. "What have you done?"

"Nothing. I swear," Jesse replied. "So you'll come?"

"I don't know." Beca tried to hold out. "The kids still got homework -"

"I'm done, mommy!" Toby said, quickly raising his book to show Beca.

"Me too!" Maisie piped up, showing the drawing she had been working on. "Jesse said if we finish our homework, we can all go to the -"

"Shhh Maisie!" Toby waded in, quickly shushing his little sister. "It's a surprise."

Beca was looking at both her kids. She could hear Jesse chuckling on the other line. He'd probably overheard the not-so-quiet conversation.

"What have you done to my kids?" Beca complained dourly at Jesse. "And why do you turn them against me?"

All she got back was another chuckle.

"I'm going to text you the address," Jesse said. "Be there around three."

"What are we doing?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," Beca grumbled.

"You do," Jesse answered breezily. "You're just being grumpy. So I'll see you at four?"

Beca stared again at her kids who were grinning toothily at her. She sighed in defeat into the phone and sensing she caved in, Jesse gave a loud whoop which nearly deafened her.

"Ok, text me the address," Beca mumbled. Jesse said he would and when she put down phone, Beca glared at her two kids who clearly excited about this mysterious outing planned for the afternoon. "So you're not going to tell me what it is, huh?"

* * *

 **Later on that afternoon**

"The bowling alley?" Beca peered over the driving wheel at the building in front of her. She checked the address Jesse had texted over earlier and glanced up again. Yep. She got the address right. Beca took off her seatbelt, mumbling to herself. "Huh. What's the big surprise if we are going bowling?"

The kids were raring to go and Beca held their hands tight as they made their way across the parking lot towards the entrance. She thought the address sounded familiar. Beca had been here before and she remembered how this building used to be a nightclub some years back. It went bust and the area round it got a bit seedy.. Someone obviously had taken over the business and changed it to a 1950s style bowling alley. There was a nice looking diner attached and what looked like more work being done for more shops nearby. She wouldn't mind coming here again. It looked really nice now.

Once they were inside, Beca was about to text Jesse to say they've arrived when Maisie hollered out loud and ran ahead.. Beca looked up and was surprised to see a familiar face being pummelled into a huge hug by her four-year old.

"Chloe?" Beca called out. "What the hell are you doing here?'

Beca snapped her mouth shut, aware she had swore in front of her kids; something she tried very hard not to do. Fortunately, both her kids were too busy with their favourite aunt, Chloe. The redhead made a fuss of Maisie and Toby who came running after before straightening up and flashing Beca a huge grin.

"Hey! Surprise!" she greeted the little brunette who was looking at her like she seen a ghost. "Not expecting me here, huh? I'm not the only here. Amy and Lily's here too. Stacie's coming a little later. Jesse asked the whole gang to come."

"What's happening?" Beca asked, coming closer.

"You'll see," Chloe grinned.

"Ok," Beca drawled out slowly, trying to make sense on what was happening "We are clearly in a bowling alley so what else could we do?"

"Oh. We're not going bowling." Chloe shook her head. "Come on. Jesse's busy setting up, I'm supposed to bring you guys up." Before Beca could form a coherent sentence, the redhead turned to the kids and were now busy talking to them. "Come on, Maisie. Aunt Chloe gonna hold your hand. Toby - oh, ok. You can hold my hand too!"

Beca let Chloe lead the way. She must have heard Chloe wrong, what with all the pins falling and general din in the bowling alley. Did Chloe said they were not bowling? What the hell were they doing here then? Beca couldn't figure it out. Maybe they were heading for the diner perhaps. The bowling alley was really busy with all ten lanes occupied. Maybe they had to wait for their turn and get some milkshakes while they wait.

Strangely, instead of staying on the first floor, Chloe led them upstairs. The landing opened up to a corridor, which stretched along the length of the lanes below. It must have been where theVIP rooms once were at the old club, but a fresh lick of paint, better lighting and new carpets made the place looked classy yet welcoming. The 50s theme carried through the decoration and Beca was rubbernecking a few hilarious old-style posters framed on the wall when she nearly walked into Chloe. The redhead had stopped outside one of doors and with a quick knock and dramatic flourish Chloe turned the knob and threw the door open.

Beca wasn't quite expecting what was inside.

Nor that blast of singing spilling out of the room to hit her straight in her face.

It took her a few seconds to realise it was Fat Amy singing at the top of her voice into a mic to 'Insane in the membrane' with a minus one back-up. Fat Amy was energetically dancing in time to the music. Then Beca's eyes took in the fairy lights strung around the dim room, the wall of glass in front of her which overlooked the bowling lanes below, the banquette chair on one wall, the other comfy chairs around the room all facing a large LCD screen with words lighting up as Fat Amy gargled through the words.

A karaoke room?

She was standing in a well-equipped, non-sticky and clean looking karaoke room?

And in the middle of it all was Jesse grinning up at them. Her kids recovered faster than she did because Jesse was now enveloped in excited babble from the two and hugs from tiny arms. Beca stood rooted in her spot, watching Jesse lowered himself down to the kids' eye level and talking to them.

"Yes, they do have Let it go, Maisie. Yes, we can sing a duet, not a problem. Toby, my man, of course, you can sing Justin Bieber. We just have to give your mom some earplugs."

"Yo little people!" Fat Amy bellowed once her song finished. "Who wants to sing the next song and give your Auntie Amy a hug!"

Maisie and Toby were instantly diverted and ran towards the jolly blonde, immediately abandoning Jesse. He straightened up, still grinning and made his way over to where Beca and Chloe stood.

"Imma gonna get a drink," Chloe piped up. "You stay here. I'll get one for you."

Chloe skipped away before Beca could say anything and just as Jesse was drawing up to them. Beca knew she still had that shocked expression on her face and it was clear it was causing Jesse some amusement and glee. He was looking a little smug as well.

"You've made it," Jesse remarked with a happy smile.

"What's all this?" Beca questioned, folding her arms across her chest. Beca Mitchell was not made for surprises and no matter how fantastic this place looked and how much fun her kids were having now bellowing The Wiggles' song into a mic, she was still suspicious.

"I was thinking about what you said the other week.'" Jesse explained. "So I thought I persuade Benji he should give it a try."

"Benji?"

"Yeah, Benji. My best mate. I told you about him," Jesse said. "He owns this place. Bought it like a year ago. The bowling and the diner are doing well but we never found a use for these rooms. That's where your idea came in."

"My idea?" Beca quirked an eyebrow. "And what do you mean 'we'?"

"Umm...I may have a stake in the business too?" Jesse said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "Just a small one.. Benji does most of the work. He thought your idea of a family friendly karaoke place is brilliant. We've already got the space so it was a matter of kitting it out."

Beca was slowly turning round, taking it all in.

"This looks great," she finally said.

"Doesn't it?" a voice spoke up behind them.

Beca whirled round to find a gangly guy with a head full of tight, brown curls smiling warmly at both of them. He was dressed in a striped polo shirt buttoned right up to the top and brown corduroy trousers.

"Hi, I'm Benji," the newcomer offered his hand for a shake."You must be Beca. Jesse talk so much about you I feel like we are friends already."

Beca caught Jesse flushing a little. Benji was still pumping Beca's hand enthusiastically and grinning down at her.

"All good I hope?" Beca teased.

"Oh yes!" Benji answered. "Definitely! Lots of good things. He couldn't stop talk-"

"Hey bro, let go of that hand, will you?" Jesse interrupted goodnaturedly, placing a hand on Benji's shoulder. "We don't want to shake Beca's arm off."

"Oh. Sorry," Benji apologised, letting go of Beca's hand. He looked a little awkward and unsure so Beca smiled reassuringly at him.

"So you know Jesse from college huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Benji smiled with relief. "We were dorm mates since freshman year. Jesse looked out for me when we were in college. He even got me a spot in the Treblemakers."

"Ah yes. Of course," Beca nodded, the beginnings of a wicked grin beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth. "Jesse mentioned something about a glee club."

"Oh. It's more than a glee club," Benji answered earnestly. "It's a brotherhood. They are very picky about who become one and you need serious vocal talent to get in."

Beca was about to scoff something snarky back but there was something sweet and earnest about Benji, she didn't have the heart to. If it was even possible, Benji was ten times nerdier than Jesse and Beca could just imagine Jesse taking Benji under his wing. He was that kind of guy.

"Jesse was captain for three years and we won tonnes of stuff," Benji continued enthusiastically. "We were on a winning streak ever since."

"So you guys were famous?" Beca smirked

"You could say that," Benji nodded. "Sometimes we were mobbed by groupies. Well, at least, Jesse was."

"Huh. You have to tell me more -" Beca piped up, catching sight of Jesse"s slightly embarrassed face.

"Well, there was this one time -" Benji started and before he could continued, Jesse's face turned crimson red and he quickly interject. "Ok, I'm out. I need to..umm..check the karaoke machine." Beca nearly laughed out loud at how fast Jesse got out from there.

"Did I say something wrong?" she heard Benji saying. "I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

Beca turned around to find Benji looking slightly distressed.

"I was just tying to tell you what a great guy Jesse is."

"You did fine. I know Jesse's a great guy," she said, patting his arm reassuringly. The look of relief that washed over Benji s face was comical but Beca didn't say anything,. It was really sweet of Benji trying to talk his best friend up. "- although I think you are bigging him up to the wrong brunette, Benji," Beca gently said. "Wait until Stacie gets here. You want to speak to her about Jesse."

"Stacie?"

"Yes, Stacie. She's a friend of mine and I set them up," Beca explained. "They went on a date last Friday and they hit it off. I think there's more to come. Jesse must have told you about her."

Beca watched as Benji's face got more confused and now he was mumbling to himself something that sounded like "Never mentioned anyone named Stacie". Perhaps it was only a couple of days ago and Jesse hadn't had time to talk to Benji yet? Or Benji just got confused which brunette he should talk to?

"I'll introduce you to her when she's here," Beca spoke up brightly, determined to set things right. "Now tell me more about college."

* * *

She was having a great time.

Beca hated to say it out loud but she was actually having the time of her life, singing at the top of her voice with her kids and her friends. The girls were a riot, there was snacks and milkshakes Benji had sent up from the adjoining diner and her kids were jumping around, probably far too excited and with too much sugar in them. Beca couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. When Amy and Chloe was lining up the next track, Beca decided she and her throat needed a time out. There was only so much 90s jam she could managed. She was leaning against the counter at the back of the room, drinking ice cold Coke, watching Chloe and the kids murdered the next song.

"Hey," she heard Jesse saying. He walked up to her right with that irrepressible grin on his face and a drink in his hand. "Having a good time?"

"No," Beca snarked back automatically. She pretended to wipe that smile from her face, knowing full well she was not tricking him at all. "I'm having an awful time. Awful!"

"Yeah. Ok," Jesse laughed back, settling down next to Beca. "Come on..." he drawled, bumping his shoulder into hers with this huge grin plastered on his face. "Admit it. You are having a fantastic time."

Beca couldn't keep up that mock-scowl on her face for long.

"Ok. you caught me," she confessed, trying to bite her smile back. "I am enjoying all this singing. Especially when you and Benji sang Mickey with all those cheerleader moves."

"Don't diss them," Jesse answered, waving his drink at Beca. "We won a lot of riff offs on those moves."

"I'm not going to pretend I understand a word you said," she replied back. "Benji had given me a crash course on collegiate acapella just now and I still don't get it."

"Oh. Benji had been talking, huh?" Jesse asked, looking wary for a second.

"Yep. He did," Beca nodded, unable to stop her smile now. He did looked a little worried. "Chill out, dude," Beca said, jostling Jesse back on his shoulder. "Benji's really loyal. I am sorely disappointed he didn't tell me any particularly embarrassing stories about you and the world of acapella; except for that one time someone in the audience threw a jockstrap at you."

"Yeah," Jesse raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure that was just a joke."

"Was it?"

"It was."

"Ok. Whatever you say, dude." Beca shrugged.

"Mom! Mommy!"

Beca found herself being engulfed by her kids, who were both wreathed in smiles and giggling. She would have toppled over if the counter wasn't behind her.

"Mom, did you hear me sing?" Toby asked. "Did you, mom?"

"Mommy, I wanna sing Elsa," Maisie piped up, holding Beca's face in her pudgy hands. "Come sing Elsa with me."

"Can we get a karaoke machine at home? Pleeeaassseee" Toby asked. "Aunt Amy said we could and she would come over every night."

"Whoa, ok," Beca laughed. "First off - no, we can't get one, Tobes, but maybe we could come here again sometimes. And yes, Maisie, I'll sing with you. Let's wait for our turn, ok?"

The kids was contented with her replies and Beca despatched them back to the sofa to watch Benji and Chloe singing a duet. She turned round to look for her Coke and found Jesse at her elbow, handing her drink over.

"Thanks," Beca said.

Her eyes wandered back to her kids who were bouncing up and down with excitement. They were really enjoying themselves. This was a nice change from their usual Sunday routine. Beca was only too aware she had a stupid, sappy smile on her face at this moment but she didn't care. To hell with her street cred. She felt Jesse's eyes boring into the side of her head and Beca turned to find him staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he hastily answered. "You just look really happy."

"My kids are having fun. Of course I'm happy," Beca smiled. She glanced back on hearing Toby whooped and her eyes softened. "Thank you for inviting us," she spoke up again, looking back at Jesse. "This.. this is really something."

Jesse shook his head, as if to deny he did anything special.

"It's no biggie," he said. He looked away and stared into his drink. "If I had known something like this could make you so happy, I would've done it much earlier."

Beca found herself blushing for no reason.. And suddenly she didn't know quite where to look. Did it get a little hot? Must be all the music and jumping around and singing and whatever karate chops and high kick Amy and Lily were doing now. Nothing to do with this weird, pregnant silence that suddenly blanket this space right here right now.

"So…" Beca cleared her throat loudly. ""Benji was really talking you up big time just now."

"Was he?" Jesse answered.

"Yep. It was sweet, really," Beca nodded quickly. "I did have to tell him he's singing your praises to the wrong person, of course."

"Huh?" Jesse had raised his drink halfway up his mouth and now he was staring at Beca over the rim of his glass.

"Yeah, he did. He should be saying all those things to Stacie."

"What? Why?" Jesse stuttered, his drink forgotten.

Beca frowned at the confused look on Jesse's face. It was weird how it mirrored Benji's one just now. Really, what was wrong with both of them? Didn't any of them have a clue on how this was supposed to work? The best friend was supposed to talk him up to the girl he was interested in. Which, of course, would be Stacie. Why didn't they know this?

"Don't worry. I've set him straight," Beca patted Jesse's shoulder in what she hoped was a confident, friendly wingman manner. "And you have me. That second date is in the bag."

"Second date?" Jesse spoke up, sounding so infuriatingly dense that Beca nearly rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, second date. You are going to ask her out again, aren't you?"

"That depends," Jesse answered slowly, fixing his brown eyes on her. "Do you want me to ask Stacie out again?"

"I remember you said you had a great time," Beca insisted. "And she's smoking, isn't she? She's more than just looks, y'know. A lot of guys don't look beyond her boobs but Stacie is one hell of a girl."

Beca didn't think she was overselling Stacie at all but why was Jesse staring at her like she grew another head? He was yet again looking at her with that really cute lost look on his face. The one he always had when he was trying to figure something out.

"Yeah. You're right," Jesse agreed. "She's pretty awesome."

"There you go!" Beca trilled. She almost couldn't believe that her voice went into a trill. Like Chloe's when the redhead was far too excited. She was channelling Chloe. Why was she channelling Chloe? And before Beca could say anything else, the door to the room opened wide and Lily appeared with Stacie by her side.

"Stacie's here!" Beca whispered out loud from the side of her mouth.

"What?" Jesse said, still sounding a little concussed.

"Stacie. She's here," Beca nudged him to turn round towards the door. She noted approvingly at the outfit Stacie was wearing; skinny jeans which highlighted her long legs and a low cut top which showed off her rack. Which guy could say no to that?

"Go say hi."

"But she's with Lily - " Jesse bleated. "And I wait to stay here with you."

"Shhh -" Beca interrupted. She took Jesse's drink out of his hand, tugged his shirt to straighten it and then went on her tippy toes to run her hand quickly through his hair. "You're the host. You invited her. Go say hi and get her a drink or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh my god. Just go already!"

She had to nudge him another time before Jesse made a move. Beca watched as he walked up to Stacie. The tall brunette's face lit up and they hugged briefly. They were joining the others now- somehow Stacie sort of melded herself into Jesse's side and he had his hand on the small of her back. The girls almost fell over themselves giving Stacie hugs while Benji stood awkwardly to one side, waiting to be introduced. He was now talking to Stacie, pumping her hand effusively. No doubt he was being the best bud and rightly talking Jesse up to the brunette. Jesse was looking around, a little lost until his eyes met hers and Beca smiled encouragingly giving Jesse the thumbs up. He smiled uncertainly back.

Beca took a long, slow drink of her Coke.

They looked so hot together. Beca was sure that second date was in the bag. Beca sighed, thinking she was absolutely doing good work here. She must be the best wingman ever to pull something like this. Honestly, if she didn't make this match and wasn't pushing Jesse hard like she did, he would probably still stand here, right next to her, spending the whole time just talking to her. And what good would that do?

* * *

 ** _AN : Ughh so sorry for the slow burn._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Girls' night was always at Beca's.

On the rare occasion they could all be together to spend the night, Amy and Chloe will descend at Beca's house armed with booze, bad snacks and even worse movies that they could ignore as they gossiped the night away. Beca will tuck the kids into bed and once they are fast asleep, she would creep downstairs and the girls will already have that bad movie on play, the snacks piled on the coffee table and a large glass of wine waiting for her. Usually it was a lot of fun and tonight was no different - except for the way the conversation now was heading. Beca was taking a large slug of her wine when Chloe spoke up.

"So what's happening with Stacie and Jesse?"

Beca nearly choked on her drink and it took a couple of coughs to clear her airway. She looked up to see both Chloe and Amy staring questioningly at her.

"How should I know?" Beca replied wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Of course you would," Chloe winked "You and Jesse are practically BFFs now and frankly, I am slightly jealous."

"You girls are still my BFFs," Beca answered with a shrug. "Jesse is just…Jesse."

"Aren't you his wingman now?" Amy piped up before popping a chocolate covered pretzel into her mouth. She crunched down on that pretzel and swallowed. "Girl, I need to know how things are heating up between them. Especially if you are taking bets."

"No. No bets," Beca shook her head vehemently. "They've been going out and Jesse might finally have a good thing going here. Let's not jinx it."

Amy threw another handful of pretzels in her mouth, crunching them thoughtfully while Chloe still had that contemplative look on her face. Beca thought that was the end of the conversation and her eyes were drawn to the bad movie playing on her TV.

"So they've been dating?" she heard Chloe asking

"What?" Beca answered, slightly distracted. "Oh. I dunno. They've been out a few times?"

"Does it feel a bit weird?"

"Why would it feel weird?"

"Come on, Bec." Chloe wheedled. "It must feel weird. Jesse always come into the restaurant and look for you. He sits in your section. He changes his reservations if you were not working. Now he just hung out at the bar all night talking to Stacie. You gotta say it must be a little weird."

"It's not a problem," Beca shrugged. She took another slug of the wine and concentrated on the movie. Did Jesse made her watch this one before? It looked slightly familiar. Yep, she seen this one with Jesse before. She didn't like it.

"So you don't think Jesse's hot?" Chloe piped up again.

"Chlo-" Beca whined, eyes still on the tv. "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing," the redhead answered and Beca instantly knew it was a lie. "I just think he's amazing."

"So you want me to hook you up with him?" Beca asked, gazing balefully at the redhead.

"Oh no. Jesse is definitely not interested in me," Chloe answered. "I just thought -"

"Ok, let's set a few things straight here - " Beca interrupted, setting down her glass of wine. "This conversation had gone far enough. I dunno where you guys get this idea about Jesse and me. Do I think he's hot? Yeah, I think he is. Do I think he's amazing? I really do. He's really kind and sweet and respectful. But we are friends and we are not a thing. That idea is just plain ridiculous""

"Why would it be ridic?" Amy chimed in, nearly sloshing half a bottle of wine into her empty glass. "He's single. You're single. He's a cheesecake. You love cheesecake. Do what you need to do. Go eat that cheesecake."

Beca shuddered at the weird wink Amy was giving her.

"He's a good friend," Beca insisted.

"He could be more than a good friend?" Chloe suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not, shortstack?" Amy clued in.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because!" Beca snapped, irritated now. "Can you both shut up about this? Please?!"

Amy and Chloe finally did shut up. Beca was about to go back to the movie but feom the corner of her eye, she saw how hurt Chloe looked. Amy was also quietly sipping her wine, not meeting her eyes.

Shit.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," Beca apologised. "I really believe Jesse deserves someone really special, y'know. And before you ask, no-" Beca shook her head. "- I don't think that someone is me. Come on, guys. He's single. He's got a lot going for him. He's just a little unlucky in the dating department right now. He should be with someone who could offer him more."

"I think you have a lot to offer, Bec -" Chloe said.

"Yeah. Too much," Beca immediately barked out in laughter. "I got two kids. I'm holding two jobs. I don't even have time to wash my hair sometimes; let alone have a boyfriend. Dating is already hard without all that baggage already."

"OK, this is not about Jesse then?" Amy questioned from the left field. " - because from what I'm hearing, it sounded like you are not interested in dating anyone. Are you saying you'll never date again?"

Beca opened her mouth to answer but then snapped it shut. She couldn't quite answer Amy outright.

"Maybe. Yeah. I dunno," she mumbled, eyes fixed on her fast disappearing drink. Beca tipped the rest of the wine down her throat. "It's just… it's been a little weird after Luke. I don't… I don't really know."

Somehow her eyes were stinging now. It must have been the drink. She must be feeling all soppy because she drank too much too fast. Beca felt both of her girls inching closer to her on the sofa and Chloe's arm was around her shoulders, squeezing her tight. Her tears welling up fast.

"It's just so messed up," Beca mumbled through her sniffles. "I'm so over that douchebag. You guys know that. I could never stay with someone who cheated on me and my family. It's just… well, what if it happens all over again? It was freaking hard for the kids when Luke left. I don't know whether I have it in me to go through all that shit all over again."

"Oh babe. Luke really fucked you up, didn't he?" Chloe cooed softly. "If I could kick his balls in again, I would."

"I help castrate him," Amy spoke up. "Two swift strokes -" she made two quick slashes in the air. "That'll do."

Beca couldn't help but chuckled through her tears. Her girls were amazing. Her life could have been much harder without her friends pitching in like this. She loved them and she was so lucky to have them.

"Thanks, guys," Beca mumbled, letting both Amy and Chloe crushed her in a group hug. She dried her tears and then stood up, bringing the empty popcorn bowl with her. "Ok, this needs topping up. I'll go get some more."

She made her way to the kitchen and on her tiptoes, Beca reached for packet of popcorn from the top cupboard, deftly taking out the plastic and putting the bag into the microwave. As she listened to the pop pop popping from inside the microwave, Beca smiled wrily. She usually didn't stock any of this stuff but the last time Jesse came over, he had brought a haversack full and left a few packets in her snack cupboard. She then remembered how strawberry kiwi juice pouches now regularly appear in her fridge as if by magic. Just because Jesse was very hot on hydration, as he put it.

God, he was a weirdo.

Beca felt her eyes watering again. All the wine she gulped down tonight was making her all fuzzy and emotional. Her phone rang, It was Jesse and she picked up the call, hastily wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Bec. It's me" Jesse answered back. There was a momentary silence before Jesse answered. "Bec? Are you ok?"

Shit. He must have heard her sniffling.

Beca quickly cleared her throat. "Yeah. I'm fine. What's up, dude?"

"You sure? You don't sound ok."

"I'm fine," Beca protested but her stupid voice decided to wobble when she said it and she could Jesse's sharp intake of breath. "Umm.. allergies," she lied. "I got allergies."

There was another long silence and Beca bit her lower lip. He would fall for that, right? It was a legitimate excuse.

"You are a terrible liar, do you know that?" came his answer. "You are, like, the worst liar ever."

Beca could feel the corners of her mouth tugging upwards at Jesse's accusation.

"You don't know me," she replied. "I might have like a tonne of allergies."

"Yeah. If you say so," Jesse ribbed back. His tone then turned somber. "Seriously, Bec, are you ok? Do you want me to come over? Even if it is really allergies, I can come over with some anti-histamines in, like, half an hour."

"No, I'm fine. Really," Beca insisted. "The girls are here so I'm good. In fact, I'm just popping some of the popcorn you left behind. This sweet and salty flavour is like crack. Only legal."

"You like them, huh? Ok, I know what to bring next time."

The popping had stopped and Beca shoved her phone between her ear and shoulder and opened the microwave. She gingerly picked up a corner of the inflated bag, careful of its hot contents and placed it on the counter.

"Hey, the popcorn's ready and I'm going to need both hands soon," she spoke into her phone. "Aren't you going to tell me why you rang?"

"Oh. I was just wondering whether you are free next weekend," Jesse answered. "You and the kids, of course. It's going to be my birthday and I'm having this barbecue -"

"It's your birthday?" Beca stopped messing around with the hot bag of popcorn and paid attention to the conversation.

"Yeah. It is," he said. "It's not a big birthday but Tabi got a bit excited and said we should celebrate it at the beach house. And then Dan got roped in and now Mom is coming so-"

"Hang on -" Beca interrupted, Jesse's words running a mile a minute in her head. She knew who Jesse was talking about; his sister, Tabitha and brother, Daniel. He told her about them before. "You mean your family will be at this birthday party next weekend?"

"Well…yeah."

"Your mom too?"

"Yeah, she is," Jesse said. Beca could hear the pride and smile in his voice. He did really love his mom and it showed by the way he talked about her. "She's coming with my stepdad."

"And where's this beach house?"

"See, that's the thing I need to talk to you about" Jesse continued. "It's down by Moshup. Since it's school holidays next week, I thought we could drive down on the Friday and spend a long weekend there? The place is really great, Bec, and there's tonnes for the kids to do. Toby and Maisie's gonna love it! And of course, there's Tabi's kids so it's not like they will be stuck with the grown-ups all the time. Just in Cae you thought it's a huge thing, it's gonna be a small party, really. Just family and ermm…close friends. Benji will be there! You love Benji, right? He can't wait to see you again."

God, he was rambling. He hardly caught a breath and Beca had to smile at the nervousness in his voice.

"So it's a barbecue?" she asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter, the phone held to her ear.

"I can do a mean barbecue," Jesse answered back. "You won't go to hospital with food poisoning, Bec. I promise."

"Will there be cake?"

"What are you? Ten?"

"I dunno," Beca shrugged. "There has to be cake."

"It's a birthday! Of course there will be cake." He sounded slightly exasperated now which Beca found funny. "Ok, I go the whole hog and ask Benji to get some balloons and party hats. Will you come? Please?"

"You had me at barbecue, dawg," Beca replied.

"You'll come?"

She could hear the huge grin in his voice and Beca chuckled in reply.

"I might have to move my shifts around. But yeah, why not?"

* * *

 **The beach house weekend**

"Now remember guys -" Beca spoke to her kids. "We're guests. I need you to be on your best behaviour, ok?"

She was just getting the kids out of the car. Jesse had wanted to drive them to drive down together in his car but Beca felt they had imposed enough already and insisted on driving herself. Her car was an old banger but she just felt more comfortable having it with her. The drive wasn't too bad anyways and they arrived at the address just when it was about to get dark. When she saw the house, Beca had to pick up her jaw off the ground.

Did they get the right address?

It had to be.

The address matched, the GPS had never steered her wrong and she recognised Jesse's car parked up the driveway.

She didn't know what exactly she was expecting - maybe a cute little bungalow or clapboard house but now they were standing outside this beautiful, double-storey multiple garage beach house, decorated in shades of grey and blue. ? It was so close to the beach - they could hear the rolling surf in the background.

"Wow!" Toby crowed beside her.

Beca gave him a smile. "Yeah. Wow, right?"

"Mommy..."

Beca felt her hand being tugged and she looked down to find Maisie trying to get her attention. The little girl was rubbing her eyes, probably tired after the journey. It was getting close to her bedtime. Maisie reached out her arms and Beca picked up her tired child, hugging her tight. Maisie rested her head into the crook of her neck.

"Hey baby -" Beca cooed into her little girl's hair. "You must be sleepy. Let's say hello to everyone first ok? Then mommy will put you to bed."

"Jesse?" the little child whispered.

"Yeah, we can say hi to Jesse -" Beca reassured her. "Benji is here too. You like Benji, right?"

Maisie nodded wordlessly against her neck. The porch lights had came on and Beca heard a familiar voice calling out to them. She turned to find Jesse standing by the open door, his face split into a wide grin. He was hurrying towards them, dressed in jeans and a faded Red Hot Chilli Peppers tshirt. "Jesse!" Toby yelled excitedly and before Beca could stop him, he tore up the short path towards Jesse. Beca watched in wonder as Jesse stooped down and caught her runaway son. Toby had threw his arms round Jesse's neck and Jesse was laughing. Her son must weigh a tonne but Jesse gamely lifted hm off the ground, hugging him back. Jesse held Toby hand in his as they walked over to where she was.

"You made it," Jesse said, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"We did," Beca replied with a smirk. She bumped her elbow into his. "Happy birthday, nerd. Like your shirt."

"This old thing?" Jesse looked down at his tshirt and chuckled. "Just something I found at the bottom of the drawer. So how was the drive? Was it ok?"

"It was fine," Beca answered. "Pretty straightforward. We stopped a couple of times for pee breaks and then again at Denny's for an early dinner."

"You all had dinner already?" Jesse frowned.

"I don't know how long the kids would last. I figured they could crash early tonight," she said. "I got a feeling they will need all their energy tomorrow."

Jesse smiled fondly Maisie who was still flopped over Beca's shoulder. He ducked his head down to say hi and Maisie said hi back with a sleepy smile.

"Say, Tobes -" Jesse spoke up. "Mommy had to carry Maisie. Let's bring the luggage inside huh? Look, Benji's here. He's gonna help."

Beca turned towards the house and Benji was indeed making his way down to them, his face wreathed in smiles. Beca felt her mouth lifting up in return. Benji gave her a hug and between him, Jesse and Toby, they carried the two small cases and the kids backpacks into the house. They was greeted with a wall of noise once they entered the house. Jesse mentioned his niece and nephews would be here and judging by the barking and the sound of paws scrabbling on hardwood floors, there were dogs in the mix too. Beca didn't have to wait long to see them - two cocker spaniels and an adorable chocolate labrador came tearing through and immediately the hallway was crowded with friendly dogs barking and jumping for attention. Toby squealed in happiness and even Maisie raised her tired head to look at the mayhem.

Jesse was shouting out to someone above the din and before Beca knew it, a face popped into view. It was a lady who looked remarkably like Jesse, with long brunette hair and warm eyes. She must be Tabitha, Jesse's older sister. Two other faces popped round around to her waist who could only be Jesse's twin nephews, with same dark hair and impish smiles.

"Quiet guys!" the lady roared at the dogs who immediately stopped barking and sniffled around the newcomers instead. Tabitha came into the hallway and headed straight for Beca with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi, you must be Beca. I'm Tabitha but call me Tabi, please." She leaned down and enveloped Beca in a quick hug. "Thank god you are here already! Jesse spent two last two hours checking the traffic report and the driveway every five minutes. I swear he was about to send out a rescue team if you were not here soon."

"Tab..." Beca could hear Jesse's flustered voice behind her.

"What? You were," Tabi replied, with a frown at her embarrassed younger brother. "It was driving us nuts."

Beca couldn't help liking her already.

"Bring their cases upstairs into the yellow room," Tabi ordered. "Ask Dan to stop playing the PS4 and help clean out that barbecue outside for tomorrow. Also wash up. We're going to have dinner in half an hour."

Obviously Tabi was used to being obeyed because Jesse and Benji didn't even protest. When she was sure both of them were headed upstairs, Tabi turned her attention back to Beca.

"Aww..is the little one tired?" she asked, her eyes soft on the little girl in Beca's arms. "How old is she?"

"Four," Beca replied. "Her name's Maisie. Say hi, Maisie." Beca found her daughter tightening her hold around Beca and firmly pressing face into her neck "Looks like someone's a little shy," Beca commented wrily. "Sorry about that."

"She's precious," Tabi laughed, ruffling Maisie's hair. She looked around and noticed Toby who was now rapidly talking to the two twin boys and in the middle of petting the dogs. "Looks like this one's less shy. I'm sorry, Beca. It looks like my boys have stolen your son."

"That's Toby," Beca laughed. "He's probably glad there's boys his age. He only have Maisie and I for company at home."

"You say that now. My two boys can be little terrors - just like Jesse and Dan when they were young. Don't 100 % believe anything they say," Tabi replied. "We shouldn't be standing in the hallway. You must be tired after the drive. Come on in."

Tabi shooed the boys ahead and with the dogs around her legs, she led them into the living room. Beca looked around, feeling a little gobsmacked. It was a large room but with the lit lamps, the comfortable sofas, book-lined shelves and the twins now showing Toby this spectacular Lego construction they had built in front of the fireplace, the place looked cozy. There was also a tonne of birthday buntings and decorations, festooned on every available wall.

"That is.. a lot of buntings," Beca commented.

"Yeah, I think we might have overdid it," Tabi laughed as she looked around. "Maybe just a little."

"Mommy, look!"

Maisie spoke up and Beca immediately looked to where the little girl was pointing. Snug sleeping on the sofa was Jesse's cat, George. Jesse must have brought his cat along for the trip. Maisie was already wriggling in Beca's arms. She was especially fond of cats.

"Can I say hello, mommy? Please?" she asked.

"Yeah, alright" Beca put Maisie down on her feet. "Be gentle, ok? If he doesn't want you to pet him, make sure you stop."

Beca watched as the cat woke up on hearing Maisie. He raised his head, scrutinised the newcomer and meowed. Two minutes later, Maisie was settled on the sofa with George contentedly purring on her lap. Whatever trace of tiredness was gone from her little face and Maisie was beaming as she stroked the cat. Five minutes later, both her and Maisie had settled on the sofa with George the cat purring on Maisie's lap.

"Hey kiddo," Beca heard Jesse's jolly voice. "I see you found George."

Beca looked up to find Jesse smiling down at them. sie's feet.

"I didn't know you are bringing George along," she responded.

"Of course, I would!" Jesse answered. "He's family and this is a family party."

"Jesse, where are your manners?" Tabi called out from the dining room. "Offer Beca a drink. Better still, give Beca a tour of the place and show her her room."

"Oh right." Jesse responded. "Do you want a drink?"

Beca had to bit her bottom lip to stifle her smile.

"Nope, I'm ok," she answered. "I'll take that tour though. If I could prise Maisie off the sofa."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tabi spoke up, coming into the room. "I need to keep a close eye on these two angels here as well." She jerked her head towards the twins. "Go and look around. We'll be ready to have dinner as soon as Ed and Molly are back from the store."

* * *

"She's bossy, huh?"

As soon as her and Jesse escaped out of the living room, Jesse had grinned down at Beca and called out Tabitha's overbearing behaviour. Out of her earshot, of course. Obviously he still had some sense of self preservation.

"I dunno," Beca smirked. "From what I heard, you guys were monsters when you were small. Tabi probably had to be bossy to keep you in line."

"Yeah, she did," Jesse chuckled. "Mom had to work so Tabi was the one taking care of us after school. But that was like when Dan and I were like eight and nine. We are much bigger now."

"I like her," Beca said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I do. She's awesome," Beca looked up at Jesse, the corners of her blue eyes crinkling up. "So..where do we start?"

"Maybe upstairs? I'll show you the rooms and then we can come down via the back. See the downstairs rooms and the back porch."

He led her up the stairs and as they climbed up, Beca asked, "Let me get this straight - the twins are your nephews -?"

"Jack and Michael," Jesse nodded. "Both awesome like their uncle Jesse."

"If you say so, nerd." Beca rolled her eyes. "And Ed?"

"- is Tabi's long suffering husband. Molly is Ed's daughter from his first marriage. She's thirteen," Jesse explained. "She's going to love having Maisie around. Too many boys about. She's going to love playing with Maisie."

"Ok." Beca mentally filed all the information away. "I've yet to meet your younger brother, Dan."

"- probably still playing PS4 and had roped Benji into playing with him. I really need to get Dan downstairs. Tabi would be so crossed."

They were at the landing and Jesse was walking slightly ahead of Beca.

"And…your mom?" Beca asked. "Is she here yet?"

"Hmm?" Jesse stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Oh. No, she's not here yet. She has a thing about my stepdad driving at night so they are staying somewhere and arriving early tomorrow."

"Ok," Beca answered in a small voice.

"Wait -" Jesse spoke up, his eyes boring into her. "Are you nervous? You are not nervous meeting my mom, are you?"

"Pfftt no," came Beca's immediate reply. "Of course not."

She rearranged the expression on her face to cover the sudden panic she felt. Somehow she had a queasy feeling at the pit of her stomach at the mention of Jesse's mom. It was not weird, right? This was the first time she met Jesse's family. It was normal for anyone to feel a teensy bit nervous, right? Jesse had backtracked to where she was and when Beca looked up, she found him looming over her, gazing down with those freaking warm chocolate eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you are not -" he said softly. " - because you are bad ass Beca. But just in case you are, there's nothing to worry about. She's going to love you."

 _Yeah, Beca_ \- she chastised herself. _Absolutely nothing to worry about. Why are you even worried? This is stupid._ Beca then realised how close she was standing to Jesse. Automatically she stepped back, conscious of this weird vibe between them.

"Umm -" Beca cleared her throat loudly. "Tabi said dinner's in half an hour. We were looking for Dan?"

* * *

They did find Dan. It took some time to track Jesse's younger brother down. The house was bigger than she expected - extending to more rooms at the back. Beca nearly had a stitch keeping up with Jesse who was playing tour guide. Just like Jesse said, Benji had been coerced into playing video games with his younger brother. They located them in the middle of Call of Duty which they abandoned once Jesse introduced Beca to Dan. He was a little shorter than Jesse, had lighter brown hair and mischievous eyes. The Swanson smile and warmth were there and

Beca actually found the younger Swanson hilarious.

It was obvious that the Swansons were all very similar and they loved each other. Sitting round the huge table, halfway through dinner, the thought struck Beca how loving they all were and how wonderful it looked to be a part of huge, loving family. Tabi was at the head of the table, making sure everyone had something to eat and keeping an eye on the kids. Her husband, Ed, a tall serious looking blond, was talking to Jesse. The twins and Toby were whispering amongst themselves probably hatching plans for tomorrow. Molly was sandwiched between Dan and Benji.

Jesse had been right. The sweet thirteen year old girl literally squealed when she met Maisie, saying how cute she was and Beca had the impression she was not going to let Maisie out of her sight all weekend. Everyone was digging into Tabi's fantastic cooking. Plates were past around, the conversation was loud and the kids dropped their forks more than once. It was just all…noisy and perfect.

Beca's eyes went back to Jesse.

He was still talking to Ed, waving his speared roast potato around for emphasis. No wonder he was such an eternal optimist. He grew up surrounded with all this love and support. From what Beca remembered, growing up for Jesse and his siblings was not all roses. His mom was a single mother and they had some tough times. But it all looked like everything turned out ok. Beca smiled wistfully. Maybe Toby, Maisie and her would turn out ok too. He must have felt her looking because Jesse's head turned towards her and their eyes met. Beca smiled and he grinned back.

"How did you meet Jesse again?"

Dan, who was on her right, spoke up and Beca politely turned his way.

"Work," she replied. "I work at this restaurant called Donald's. He comes in at all the time."

Dan gulped down some red wine and then laughed.

"Let me guess -" he screwed up his face. "It took Jesse a few more visits before he finally found the balls to ask you out?'

"Oh no. It's not like that," Beca replied swiftly. "We are not going out."

"Yeah ok," Dan answered, smirking back at her. "Great poker face there. Good one."

"Really, we're not," Beca explained. "Jesse always comes into the restaurant for his dinner dates and I am usually work the section he likes to sit in. I happened to help him of a jam -" she silently mouthed 'bad date' "- and we've been friends ever since."

Beca took a sip of the delicious white wine in front of her. There was a beat of silence as Dan looked at her and then to Jesse across the table and back to Beca again.

"Huh," he commented, sounding taken aback. "I did not see that coming."

Beca frowned, more than a little suspicious now.

"What had that weirdo been saying?"

"Nothing," Dan answered a little too quickly. "It's just the last time Jesse brought someone back was his college girlfriend. Jesse never bring just anyone to our family stuff. I just thought -" Dan broke off and smiled apologetically. "You know what? I'm being stupid. I must have misheard some things -"

"Oh, Jesse did explain this was a close friends and family thing -" Beca replied. "Well, I did save his skin more than once. We hung out a lot and.. um, I'm his wingman. I'm like a female Benji."

Dan laughed at that comparison.

"I don't think anyone can mistake you for a Benji. Not in a million years."

There was that slight flick of the eyes. It was a split second flick but Beca saw it. Dan was checking her out; and now he was smiling that roguish Swanson smile with a twinkle in his eye. It was disconcerting but at the same time flattering? It was cute that this guy thought she was worth a once-over. Beca was not fooled into thinking there was anything to it. She was far too hardened for that. But she was feeling relaxed, the wine was helping and damn, did that Swanson charm came over in spades.

"So- " Beca spoke up after taking another slug of her wine. "- tell me what you do."

* * *

 _ **AN :** Hey guys, thank you for your reviews and follows. I had a hard time getting this chapter right it was frustrating. Sorry it took some time. Also to the reviewer commenting about my typos. Yep, apologies! I know they are annoying. I tend to write on my commute to work and on my lunch break on my mini ipad. And I post in the middle of the night. Sometimes copy pasting across from Apple to Word can be a bitch especially when it's 2.45 am in the morning. :)_


End file.
